Escaflowne: 5 stones
by Avalon11
Summary: Kali a young woman from Earth has amazing but odd powers.She is sent to Gaia and befriends Van and Hitomi. She soon learns a deep family secret that changes her whole life.When she is called upon to save Gaia with her powers will she agree to it?
1. A Mysterious new world

Ok a lot to say here First I don't know Escaflowne don't sue me you'd only get about * rummages through wallet * 58 cents. Second I'm kinda new at this so please constructive criticism only and if ya like this story please let me know; reviewing is encouraged. And last I'm not a big fan of Allen so be pre-warned I'll try not to but there might be some Allen bashing. So on with the story.  
  
/ / = Thoughts  
  
  
  
On Gaia things had changed. Hitomi had returned and married Van and things were peaceful but that peace was not to last.  
  
"Hey Kali!…Kali? Hey Earth to Kali?" Maya playfully punched Kali on the arm.  
  
"Huh? Maya what was that for?"  
  
"Oh I dunno how about the fact that your going to be late for chemistry?"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Kali jumped up and made a beeline for the school.  
  
"Spacing out again was she?"  
  
"Does she do anything else lately?"  
  
"No suppose not."  
  
"Hey Dawn"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think she's hiding something from us?"  
  
"Maybe but she'll tell us when she's ready."  
  
"I hope that's soon."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
"Van."  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
Van came up behind Hitomi and hugged her. From the moment she returned and agreed to marry him Van hadn't let her out of his sight.  
  
"Something wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can feel it the powers of darkness are building."  
  
Van said nothing not wanting to worry Hitomi. His spies had indicated that there was massive movement on the southern borders. He knew that eventually he would have to tell Hitomi but now was not the time. Van must have tensed his muscles or Hitomi just knew him to well.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your tense. Something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing at all. Let's go to bed."  
  
Hitomi felt that it wasn't time to push further. She could tell something was bothering him but last time she had pushed he had become rather angry adding proof to her suspicions. Not wanting to anger him now she let it be and let Van lead her to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Have you found the stones yet?"  
  
"No my Lord. But we are close, everything will be ready in time."  
  
"You had better be sure about that. I have waited over a century for this I will not wait another. Failure is not a option."  
  
"Of course not my Lord. If it costs me my life I will find the stones and bring them to you."  
  
"Go. Find them. Do not bother reporting back until you have them."  
  
"As you wish my Lord."  
  
The young solider turned and left. Knowing full well what his Lord meant by his words: if he did not bring the stones back he would die.  
  
  
  
"Miss Carter!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you to pay attention?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Well you'll fail if you don't"  
  
"No I won't. Just look at my test mark."  
  
The teacher picked up her test and marked it  
  
"…. 15 out of 16…. Well done."  
  
He handed it back to her and went on with his lesson and Kali went back to her thoughts. Lately she couldn't help but feel that she should be doing something other than the normal school and homework. The bell rang and she got up out of her seat and went to the side door in her classroom and waited for her bus. When she got home she turned up the music real loud and flopped out on her bed. Strange things had happened in her life lately; She could see things that were going to happen, and she could almost read the minds of others when she tried, and to top it all off last week she had started moving objects with her mind things were getting interesting indeed.  
  
/ What's going on? Why are these things happening? / Unfortunately for her there were no answers. She had kept it all from her family and friends, she had told no one and as far as she was concerned it was going to stay that way. She got up and went for a walk in the camp ground that she lived near by leaving a note for her dad should he come home while she was gone. Her dog, Shadow, bounded up hoping to go with her.  
  
"Sure why not you can come with me girl." She grabbed the dogs leash. "Come here so I can put it on." She clipped the leash on the dog, locked the door and left for the campground. It was a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky. She took a light jacket just in case it got dark before she got home. She had taken many walks like this one lately and after being stuck out with no jacket, even in the summer, after nightfall it was cold and she always wished for one. So she had learned to bring one along with a snack and water. After a while she stopped at a favorite spot to think. No sooner than she sat down she saw a small glittering object in the dirt. She un-dug the object and found it to be a bracelet that would go about 2.5 inches up her arm. It had a small latch and a blue gem in the middle. She wasn't even thinking it was like something else had taken over her mind. She UN latched the bracelet and put it on. All of a sudden she came to her self and tried to take it off but she never reached the latch when she was surrounded by a white light and swept up into the sky along with Shadow.  
  
"VAN!"  
  
"What is it Hitomi?"  
  
Van hurried over to his love wondering what could have caused such urgency in her voice. The cause of her urgency was soon all too apparent.  
  
"Is that from the mystic moon?"  
  
"Yes I saw it come down. Who ever it is we have to find them Van."  
  
"Your right I'll gather some men right away."  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi He would have liked to argue but he knew better  
  
"Alright lets get going."  
  
  
  
"It is done the last piece of the puzzle is now in place my plan can now commence."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"The heir is here. Find her now."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Kali asked aloud, she knew there was no one to answer her. She looked into the sky to see…the Earth? She lifted her wrist and stared at the bracelet that had cause this whole thing to happen. "Why does my life get even more complicated each day? Well I guess since it isn't going to send us home we should try to find shelter for the night." She looked at Shadow. She glanced around at her surroundings and saw not too far away a town. She started to wards it. At the same time Van, Hitomi, and Dagan, head of Van's Royal Guard, Along with a few guards headed out to find the visitor from the mystic moon.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short folks but it's late I'm tired and well it seems like a good place to leave. So please lemme know what ya think and if you want me to continue. Don't worry most Characters from Escaflowne will be making an appearance at some point in the story.  
  
-Avalon 


	2. Kali

Hey I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that first chapter was so short but I finished it late at night and I couldn't stay awake any longer. Anyway again I don't own Escaflowne or its Characters although I do own Kali, Dawn Dagan and Maya. I made them up and they are mine. Anyhoo don't sue I'm broke and it would be a big waste of time & money on your part. Enjoy the story ^_^  
  
-Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
/There! / Van spotted a young girl about 17 with shoulder length brown hair and she was walking towards them in strange clothes, it had to be the girl they were looking for. Hitomi was thinking along the same lines.  
  
"There Van!"  
  
"I see her."  
  
They slowed their horses as they neared the startled looking girl.  
  
"Hey you! Can we talk to you?"  
  
They headed towards Kali on horseback. She was nervous. There was 7 of them and only 1 of her, if they wanted to make trouble even with her self defense courses she wouldn't be able to protect herself. / Hope they're friendly. If not I'm in big trouble. Is that a girl with them? ….Are they carrying swords? This is getting weird. / The group got closer and she came to a decision she couldn't wander around here all night. She was about to call out to them when they called to her. "Hey you! Can we talk to you?" There was nothing left she took a chance.  
  
"Ummm…Hello. Do you know where I am? I seem to be lost."  
  
"Listen your-"  
  
Hitomi cut Dagan off. "Hello. Are you from Earth?"  
  
"Yeah…. If I'm from Earth then where am I now?"  
  
"Gaia."  
  
"Gaia? Wait I heard about this place from my father, but he said it was only a myth."  
  
Hitomi began to walk towards Kali, however before she could get more than a few steps Dagan stepped between her and Kali.  
  
"Wait here-"  
  
"Dagan I highly doubt that she could hurt me. Move."  
  
Dagan reluctantly obeyed his queen.  
  
"Listen I thought the same thing too. I'm from Earth too. My name's Hitomi. What's yours?"  
  
"Carter…Kali Carter."  
  
"Listen I know that you don't have a place to stay tonight why don't you come with us?"  
  
"I must protest! We don't know anything about her! She can't come!" Dagan moved toward Kali with his hand on his sword. Shadow moved in from of Kali and Growled at Dagan. Kali hadn't taken Shadow off her leash but she had let the lock off so should Dagan try to hurt her Shadow could have his hand in her mouth before he could draw the sword. Dagan not wanting to mess around the fearsome looking dog backed off and turned to his King.  
  
"Van we have been friends, as a friend I plead that you do not allow this woman into your home. We know nothing of her."  
  
"Dagan I respect your advice but she is from the mystic moon and I can not allow and unescorted undefended woman to wander the forest at night. She will come with us. Come on I want to get some sleep."  
  
"HEY! Don't I get say in this I don't know who you are! I'm not just going to go off with you!"  
  
"My name is Van and this is my wife Hitomi. This place is unsafe for a woman to be. I will take you to my home and have you under my vow of protection if you will come with us."  
  
Kali sighed / I've got no where else to go. / "Very well I'll go with you."  
  
" Come on you can ride with me." Hitomi offered her hand to Kali. Kali accepted and climbed up behind Hitomis back. They rode off to the town that Kali had been heading towards. Dagan stayed close to her the whole ride. While they rode Hitomi explained a few things about herself and how she came to be on Gaia. Kali said little about herself, and the only thing Hitomi learned was that she was here because of the bracelet that she had found and now could not get off.  
  
  
  
"Lord."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The girl is with the King of Fanalia and they are heading towards the castle. Should we move to intercept?"  
  
"No leave them be."  
  
"But my Lord should she side with the dragon-"  
  
"Enough. I know my plan will work. She will come to me with the final stone. We follow my plan as laid out."  
  
"Yes of course my Lord."  
  
Kali woke up and stretched. She opened the windows and the warm sunshine shone on her face, a light breeze teased her hair. Shadow walked up to her and nudged her, her way of letting Kali know that she wanted to be pet. "Alright." Kali knelt down and played with the dog. After a little while she stopped and sat there. "You're my only friend left. I wonder what will happen to my dad; he must be looking for me by now. What will happen when he doesn't find me? Will he ever stop looking?" The dog just looked and her and laid down on her lap, she was far from a lap dog but Kali didn't mind the weight. Although she had already senesced the presence, a soft growl from the form in her lap let her know that someone was at the door. A soft knock came. Kali got up "Come in." The door opened, Kali had expected the only person who ever came to see her, Hitomi, and instead she got "Dagan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're the last person I ever expected what do you want?"  
  
"Well I would like to know the truth of who you are and how you got here, but King Van sent me with some proper attire."  
  
She still couldn't get used to Van and Hitomi being King and Queen of this fairy tale land.  
  
"Proper attire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He handed her the package. He didn't leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know who you are but rest assured I won't let you hurt either one of them."  
  
"I don't want to." Her voice was growing angry.  
  
"Then tell me who you are!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
A young blonde man stood in the door. In Kali's opinion his hair was much too long but if he was going to get Dagan out of her room she wasn't to criticize his hair.  
  
"Sir Allen?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here with Princess Millerna and Celena for the reunion. Or have you been so busy bother this girl that you've forgotten?"  
  
"My apologies for missing your arrival Sir."  
  
"You shouldn't be apologizing to me but to this young lady."  
  
"HER! She's walked in here, without telling us who she is and where she's from and the King welcomes her! She could be dangerous!"  
  
Kali was getting annoyed she hadn't asked to be sent here and she wasn't going to take this from anyone. Shadow too had had enough; she was beside Kali growling.  
  
"King Van and Queen Hitomi have told me the circumstances of Miss Carters arrival in Fanalia, and I shall welcome and trust this visitor from the mystic moon."  
  
"But this little bitch-"  
  
WHACK! Kali punched Dagan sending him backward out her door. Shadow bit him in the butt sending Dagan running down the hallway.  
  
Kali threw the package onto her bed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Umm… Could you try to explain to His Majesty what truly happened here?"  
  
"Sure no problem. Anything else?"  
  
"Well you seem to know my name but I have let to learn yours. A little unfair don't you think?"  
  
"My name is Allen. " He kissed her hand before turning to leave. "Oh one more thing: King Van and Queen Hitomi have invited you to dinner tonight. They wish to know your answer."  
  
"I will be there."  
  
"I'll pass the message along. See you later then Kali."  
  
He turned and left. / What is with that hair? He was a little odd. Like come on, what kind of person would kiss a strangers hand? Hmp..I just want to go home. / "May as well see what Van sent me right girl?" Shadow barked as her own response. Kali sat down on her bed. Opened the package… "Ya have to be kidding me! A dress? I don't believe this!" Kali turned to face the door a moment before another soft knock came; this time the visitor didn't wait for a response before coming in. "Hitomi!"  
  
"Expecting someone else?" She laughed.  
  
"Dagan was here a little while ago I though he might be coming back."  
  
"Why?" Hitomi had a smirk on her face; she was genuinely interested now.  
  
"I kind hit him when he wouldn't leave."  
  
"Well we'll deal with that later right now we have to find you something other than what Van sent you to wear." She placed down the package she was carrying. "Here. It is a formal outfit but it is better than that dress."  
  
"Thank you Hitomi." Kali got up and went to the window. She looked at the Earth, so blue so fragile looking form here.  
  
"You miss it don't you?" Hitomi came up behind her.  
  
"Yes. I don't know what my friends and family will do when they don't find me. They must be so worried by now."  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll find a way to get you home."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"I went home for a while. But I came back to marry Van."  
  
Kali turned back to Hitomi.  
  
"It'll be great to see them again. I can't believe it, it's only been a day and I already miss them all."  
  
"Listen you don't have to change right away why don't you go out for a walk or ride?"  
  
"Sure a ride sounds good right about now."  
  
"The stables are in the back. There are many trails, you can get out of here before coming back for that stuffy dinner."  
  
Hitomi walked her to the door of the palace.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I will and thanks Hitomi."  
  
Kali walked down the path to the stables, the gardens were beautiful and peaceful. Before she hit the stables her brushed off her jeans and fixed her shirt. She walked into the stable to find someone.  
  
A young girl with a white shirt and black pants walked into the stables. Dagan didn't recognize her until she turned around at which point he groaned. He didn't want to see her again so soon. Then it hit him, why was she here? What was she doing in the stables? Now was his time to catch her.  
  
He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
  
  
Kali didn't hear him come up behind her but she sensed him moments before he grabbed her, but not soon enough to avoid him grabbing her. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Dagan!?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing in the stables?"  
  
"Queen Hitomi said I could go for a ride. Now let me go!"  
  
"OWW! Merle! What was that for?"  
  
"Van and Hitomi sent me to make sure you didn't give Kali trouble."  
  
Dagan turned an interesting shade of purple and stormed off without another word. After saddling the horse and being shown the trail Kali said goodbye to Merle.  
  
"You sure you won't come?"  
  
"I have to get back to Lord Van."  
  
"Well thank you Merle."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
With that Kali went into the forest along the trail.  
  
  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yes Hitomi?"  
  
"Where's Merle?"  
  
"She's making sure that Kali gets off ok."  
  
"She sure has changed a lot over the years. Mellowed out you could say."  
  
"Yeah, but she's still got that spirit." As if to prove Vans words Merle came running in and glomped Hitomi, Van fell over laughing. After Merle let Hitomi go and Allen had arrived they got the meeting under way.  
  
"So how much do we know of Kali?"  
  
"She misses her home I know that much."  
  
"She seems like she comes from the mystic moon the clothes, her actions-"  
  
Van interrupted Allen  
  
"Her actions?"  
  
"Right you don't yet do you Van?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Kali umm hit Dagan…quite hard too."  
  
"Well we must keep tabs on her. Many people have come close to Fanalia with her appearance."  
  
"We could send her away"  
  
"ALLEN!" Hitomi was shocked.  
  
"No Allen we can't do that till we know who wants her and why I'm not letting her leave Fanalia."  
  
  
  
"Shane!"  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Are the Men following the girl?"  
  
"Yes my Lord every move."  
  
"Good. Put phase 1 into action."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Shane left to do his masters bidding.  
  
"Van my time for revenge is soon."  
  
  
  
As Kali walked along the path she didn't notice or sense the people following her. She stopped by a lake and dismounted and sat down for awhile. As she was about to leave the men in the woods took the chance to get the jump on her. Before she knew it she was pinned down.  
  
"Someone help me! Anyone!"  
  
  
  
Hey, Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I also hope that you are enjoying the story. Sorry about the cliffhanger a but I ran out of ideas. I'll be back when I get the next wave of inspiration. Please review I like to know what you guys think about the story. Catch ya all later ^_^  
  
-Avalon 


	3. The Search

Hey, welcome back, I dunno how many of you are following this story but to those of you who are thanks a bunch ^_^ . Thank to Jennifer for reviewing I really appreciated it. Well I have another wave of inspiration and I hope you enjoy this. Just to note Celena and Dilandau are two people and Folken still lives. Remember I don't own Escaflowne Characters I only own the ones I made up. Please do review, I like to know what you think.  
  
-Avalon  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Search  
  
"Kali! Kali! Where are you?"  
  
"Dawn any sign of her?"  
  
"Nothing yet Maya."  
  
"Well keep looking!"  
  
The girls trudged through the bushes and shrubs looking for any sign of their lost friend, they had found nothing yet but they refused to give up hope.  
  
"Come on back girls!"  
  
"But Mr. Carter we have to keep looking!"  
  
"Look I want to keep looking as much as you do, she is my daughter after all but it's getting dark and if we stay out much longer we'll get lost and then we'll be no use to Kali. Come on back to my place. You can stay the night in Kali's room and then start out early."  
  
"Come on Maya there's nothing we can do tonight."  
  
"Alright I'm coming Dawn."  
  
The three of them left the camp ground, they were sure that Kali had gone here but so far the only thing they could find were foot prints and paw prints by the river. After that find Mr. Carter had lost all interest in the search, like he knew he would never find his daughter. After he had made them some dinner and they were settled down Maya decided to bring this fact up.  
  
"Mr. Carter why have you done a half ass job of searching for your daughter?"  
  
Mr. Carter looked up surprised, he hadn't expected anyone to notice. Dawn shoot Maya a look and then turned to see Mr. Carter's response.  
  
"You've noticed?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I know we won't find Kali in the park."  
  
"Then tell us were we can find her!"  
  
"She's out of our reach. There's nothing we can do she's on her own."  
  
"Bull shit! I'm her friend and I can't except that."  
  
"Well your going to have to, I long ago lost the gift to get to where she is otherwise I'd be there right now to help her. God dam it I should have told her!"  
  
"Told her what?" The soft voice of Dawn startled Maya and Mr. Carter both had forgotten about her. Mr. Carter sighed / I always knew this day would come, when the truth would come out. /  
  
"Alright it's time you know the truth about Kali and myself."  
  
  
  
"Please Help Me! Anyone!"  
  
Three men pulled her onto her feet. Out of anger Kali pushed one of them backward with her powers. One of the men came forward and put his sword next to her throat.  
  
"Try that again and you die."  
  
"Who are you?" Kali continued to struggle against them.  
  
"Your name first."  
  
Kali was tired of telling people her name but with a sword at her throat she wasn't going to argue the point.  
  
"Carter...Kali Carter."  
  
"CARTER! Shit Boss Shezar (A/N: I don't know how to spell that if it's wrong let me know.) is going to kill me. Let her go."  
  
"Hey just who the hell are you?" Kali demanded.  
  
"Gaddes. I came here with Allen Shezar-"  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"Yeah…Come on." Kali went with Gaddes, it wasn't like she really had any choice in this, not while they had her horse and out numbered her 5-1. "We were a little suspicious of you since you were out here all alone and there were rumors of strange and dangerous people wandering around. Boss Shezar and I know the King and Queen and I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to them or to Shezar. I couldn't allow you the chance to hurt them. I'd never forgive my self. "  
  
"Yeah cause I look like such a threat."  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"NO!" She was beyond angry now she wasn't going to take this any longer. "I'm tired of people giving me shit for being new. Just because I refuse to talk about my life and me doesn't mean I'm dangerous! Just give me my horse back and I'll go back on my own."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well while we were talking I sent your horse back to the palace."  
  
"WHAT!? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because after attacking you I was going to offer a late lunch and then take you back to the Palace for dinner. Will you stay?"  
  
"Do I have a choice with my horse gone?"  
  
"I guess not. Come on I'll lead the way."  
  
After a quiet lunch where Kali said very little and Gaddes kept up most of the talk, they headed back to the palace.  
  
"See you at dinner Kali."  
  
"Ya whatever."  
  
Kali walked back to her room dreading the night to come she was lousy with fancy dinners. She pushed open the wood door, marveling at its beauty. She scratched Shadows ear as she sat down on the bed. Shadow jumped up on the bed and made herself at home. Kali picked up the package Hitomi had left her. She opened it and smiled. She walked over threw the dress that Van had sent her onto the dresser. She took a bath and got ready. As she was about to leave the room she stopped turned back and called out to Shadow "Come on girl, it's about time they knew what I was like." The dog jumped down and followed Kali out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know maybe she just doesn't about King Van or Fana-"  
  
"Stop it! She has done nothing wrong why do you continue to distrust her?"  
  
"Done nothing wrong! She attacked me!"  
  
"You provoked that attack."  
  
"I beg your pardon my Queen I would never attack a lady."  
  
Allen walked into the room and hearing Dagan he decided to jump in.  
  
"Unless it involves attacking young Kali."  
  
"Stay out of this!"  
  
"No she has done nothing to deserve anything that you have done or said to her. In fact-"  
  
"Hi guys." Kali walked into the room. She was wearing black pants, a loose white shirt and dark brown knee high boots all toped off with a deep night blue cloak.  
  
Everyone gawked at her except Hitomi who walked up to her and welcomed her.  
  
"Hi we were wondering when you were going to get here."  
  
"You shouldn't have waited on my account, I just got a little lost on the way down that's all."  
  
"Nonsense. Come sit down dinner will be served at any moment."  
  
"Umm Hitomi…were is the dress I sent Kali for tonight's dinner?"  
  
"Well Van-"  
  
Kali interrupted Hitomi "I requested something else Van…I mean don't get me wrong the dress was lovely but I would prefer to be a little more comfortable tonight if that's all right."  
  
Van sighed, with the others on their way it would be impossible for her to change now he would just have to introduce her as she was. Shadow came up to sniff Van, Dagan tensed knowing what the dog was like he was about to pull her back when "Stop that that tickles." Shadow had begun to lick Van to death. Kali and Hitomi laughed "Come here Shadow." Shadow came and sat at Kali's feet. "I brought her along, I don't like to leave her alone."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Hitomi was amazed Van and Allen had begun to accept Kali into Gaean life. She still wanted to go home and they would get her there, but she was beginning to make friends and she was no longer an outsider, even Merle had gotten to know Kali. "Let's sit and wait for the others." Everyone sat down and they didn't have to wait long before the others came.  
  
" Princess Millerna this is Kali Carter from the mystic moon. Kali this is Princess Millerna from Asturia." Hitomi introduced them. Kali did a small bow "Pleasure to meet you Princess."  
  
"Pleased to meet you as well Miss Carter."  
  
"Please call me Kali everyone does."  
  
"Alright Kali. Kali this is Drydan."  
  
"Pleasure Kali."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"So there not all here."  
  
"No my lord."  
  
The Figure in a black cloak walked down the steps. The young sorcerer was worried his Lord never took news like this well. "This news is not good, all five power stones must be together in order for this to work."  
  
"I know but we can only properly locate them with the stone of Light and Justice."  
  
"As you have said before and yet we do know where two are."  
  
"One with the heir and the other with my brother and his wife."  
  
"Yes Folken Van and Hitomi posses one as does the heir."  
  
"Go get them now."  
  
"Now my lord?"  
  
"Yes now!"  
  
"Sir if I may?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"The King and Queen will be highly protected and as for the girl she will be protected as well the King is not blind he knows of our men."  
  
The figure thought this over.  
  
"Very well we wait but go to Fanalia Folken and get them yourself."  
  
The last thing Folken wanted was to go home but it was his only option. "As you wish."  
  
  
  
Ok if I misspelled anything lemme know and I'll fix it. So next chapter you'll see how Kali does with fancy dinner with Kings and Queens and Kali's father will tell their story. See ya next time  
  
-Avalon 


	4. Royal Lineage

Hi welcome back to my story…so this is it folks this is THE chapter to read, the mystery of Kali Carter and her father is revealed. As well as the origin of the five power stones and what they are. Enjoy.  
  
-Avalon  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4- Royal Lineage  
  
  
  
"Listen to me and listen well this story has only been passed down from parent to child for many generations no one out side our family knows this story.  
  
"Kali is no ordinary teenager…she is a Princess by birth, the last heir to an ancient throne."  
  
"But that means you're a…a-"  
  
"A king? Yes I am. I was crowned over 50 years ago as King. As a member of the royal household I, was well as my children, have a life span triple that of a normal human."  
  
"Who are you where do you come from?"  
  
"I come from a place that was hidden long ago: Gaia. Gaia was a world full of new and old wonders where Earth mythology was reality. My family bloodline ruled over all of Gaia. We were given the responsibility of watching over and protecting Earth and Gaia. That's when the five power stones were created, that's why they were created. The blue stone: Justice and light, the red: Courage and Honor, the green: Faith and Peace, Yellow: Love and Trust, and lastly the purple stone of Hope and Liberty. After we accepted the responsibility of protecting the two worlds the first Queen used her magic to create the five power stones to help protect the two lands. She gave the stone of light and justice to her daughter and ever since then it has been passed down from parent to child for generations it is genetically encrypted to our DNA, no person on either world can use it now. It is filled with the power of our family line, it is the strongest of all five and rules over the others. Together though they can create a force strong enough to destroy both worlds through all time and space."  
  
"I don't understand if your this King you say you are and Kali is a princess then why are you here? How come your not in your palace?"  
  
"My family was forced to go into hiding 10 years after my grandfather was crowned. The Guardians could no longer protect us, we were on our own. The stones had been scattered through out both worlds. The only thing we knew was that the stone of Light and justice would find its way to the heir sooner or later. So we fled the palace in Gaia some of the people took residence in Gaia creating the royal households that now exist there, others came here and began a new life on Earth waiting for the time when I could return and reclaim my throne. It was here that Kali was born. The first of her kind. There has never been a child like her born of both Earth and Gaia we had no idea how strong her powers would be or that the manacle of light and justice would find it's way to her. We…I never intended this to happen, if I could go back to Gaia I could've known things were this bad but not knowing I had no idea. Taking her back there means there is a threat two both worlds she must face. GOD I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER!" Smash! A small flower vase broke as he hit it. Dawn walked over and picked up the pieces "Cherry Blossoms, her favorite. I miss her so, I hope she's ok."  
  
"So do I Dawn, so do I. A princess…a real live princess and in real danger."  
  
"She's my daughter, A Princess, a warrior, she can over come this evil but not alone she needs help. But who is left on Gaia to help? The guardians never told their children who they were and their duty. All the guardians are dead by now…who can I call upon?"  
  
  
  
"Everyone this is Kali Carter, my invited guest. She is from the mystic moon and will be staying with us till the time comes when we can find a way to send her home."  
  
The members of the council murmured their welcome and one spoke.  
  
"How can you trust her your majesty? What do you know of her?"  
  
Van had expected this that was the reason he had sent the dress hoping they might be a little more accepting if she looked like an everyday Gaiaen woman but she wasn't and it was shown in her dress. Dagan was looking quite smug at the Council member's comment. Van knew there wasn't much he could tell them, he might loose this but if so he planed to ask Millerna to take her for awhile. He was about to speak when  
  
"What is it you wish to know gentlemen?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kali those were the first words she had spoken since the council members had come in. They sat in stunned silence. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"You know the answer to that." She said shortly. It was obvious she didn't like this one bit and was only going along to shut everyone up and to get one back at Dagan.  
  
"Ah yes the mystic moon…what of your family? Friends? Perhaps the town in which you live?"  
  
"None of that matters-"  
  
"It's alright Va- Your Majesty. I live in Victoria although you have no Idea where that is. My friends are Dawn, Maya, Lynn, and Jane. Well my best friends I have many others. My father is Ryol (A/N: that's pronounced Ree- ol and it means King.) Carter and-"  
  
"Wait did you say your father is Ryol?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
The council members started talking among themselves.  
  
"Could it be the same Prince Ryol?"  
  
"You mean King now he was crowned."  
  
"Crowned King of what?"  
  
"His family still rules!"  
  
"Old nonsense, the royals died long ago the family line is dead."  
  
"Then how do you explain this? And your talk is treasonous! You swore loyalty to them just like we did!"  
  
"Are we going to take this from a Woman? She is just a girl after all!"  
  
Kali was getting mad she had no idea what was going on but the conversation was going from this Prince or King or whatever he was to calling her a liar. Suddenly the glasses in front of the councilors broke.  
  
"How dare you call me a liar! I have no idea who this King Ryol was but my father is not a King!"  
  
"How dare you young lady! No woman talks to a man like that he stood up and slapped her. Her chair fell to the ground and her with it. She got up and looked the councilor in the eyes. He had been expecting an apology, what he got however was a hard punch in the jaw followed by a punch in the gut. She turned and left the hall without a word. No one stopped her as she left the hall and headed to her room. Sitting by the window staring at the stars she didn't move nor did she make a sound save her breathing. Hitomi walked into her room. Not waiting for a request to join Kali she sat right down next to her.  
  
"Well they no longer think you're the daughter of King Ryol. Which means your off the hook for UN-princess like behavior."  
  
Kali turned and looked at her  
  
"I don't understand why they thought I was related to him in the first place."  
  
"The name Ryol was only used once in all Gaiaen history and that was for the name of our last prince, he disappeared along with the other members of the royal family. According to Legend he was crowned 50 years ago had a daughter and hasn't been heard from since. When you said his name it brought back that legend for them and that scares them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The legend spoke of a time of great darkness in Gaia. Before this great darkness came the heir was to return to Gaia; Gaias last chance at Light and Justice if the heir should fail Gaia was doomed to Darkness and Injustice. That's why they feared you being Ryol's Daughter."  
  
"I see…Then I guess you're lucky I'm not your Princess huh?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you were the Princess then Gaia would once again have its unifying symbol to unite around…Gaia could once again be at peace."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm only a girl from Victoria with no royal blood. I can't help you."  
  
"I know but you can still help here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your Bracelet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've discovered that it's called the Manacle of light and justice an ancient object of great power. If you can work with the people of Gaia and Fanalia then we might be able to use it to send you home the way it sent you here."  
  
"It could send me home?"  
  
"We think so?"  
  
Kali lifted her right arm, the silver metal with a blue stone etched into it glowed in the moons light.  
  
"Can it be true? I may go home soon?"  
  
"It might take awhile but we will send you home."  
  
"Thank you!" Kali jumped up and hugged Hitomi.  
  
" * Mumhum *" Dagan cleared his throat. "Your majesty King Van would like to see you."  
  
"Thank you Dagan. Sleep well Kali."  
  
"You too Hitomi. And thank Van for me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For allowing me to stay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hitomi got up and walked out of Kali's room towards her own room where she knew Van would be.  
  
"So you're here to stay?"  
  
"As soon as this thing can get me home I'm outta here and far away from your annoying ass, little boy."  
  
"LITTLE BOY?! Listen girl do you think they'll let you go home with that weapon on your arm I think not. No you're here to stay!" Dagan smirked and left the doorway. Kali walked over and shut the door. She looked at the beautiful manacle on her wrist. / A weapon? Hitomi wouldn't lie it can't be a weapon can it? Oh what…who do I believe now? / Kali walked over and lay down on her bed, and fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled of home and friends far far away.  
  
  
  
Folken stared at the peaceful looking Village below, home or it had been once. After Dornkirk had died he found himself without a home so he wandered till he found The Lord as he called himself. After learning of his plans to destroy the mystic moon and take over Gaia Folken almost left because he wanted nothing to do with destroying the mystic moon and taking over Gaia. He soon realized however that that course of action was not wise so he joined the ranks of his Lord. Now about to reenter Fanalia to kidnap the King and Queen and the heir he was nervous he only had one shot at this if he failed neither his Lord nor Van would be forgiving. "Let's move out troops, stick to the plan as ordered and remember no one must see us coming or going!"  
  
"SIR!" responded the troops as one.  
  
  
  
A bright light filled the sky and lit the forest up like day. Then just as quickly as it came it left leaving a lone figure stand alone on the ground looking up at the sky.  
  
"Good Luck. Bring Kali back safely, and come back safely yourself."  
  
The figure turned and left without another word, disappearing into the night.  
  
  
  
Kali woke with a start bolting up in her bed. Shadow woke up and looked at her. Kali was breathing hard as if she had been running. She looked around her room; nothing was there. She got up opened the window and sat down on the chair. "Dawn…Maya…Dad I will find a way back to you I promise."  
  
Kali's mind drifted to her dream. Her friends had been in it, they had been in danger but they couldn't be in danger now could they? No she decided it had to be in the future, it was the only reasonable thing. She used her powers to bring a candle and a match to her. She lit the candle and placed it on the windowsill. She left the candle to burn and went back to bed. The lone candle flickered in the breeze but never died.  
  
Kali awoke the next morning to find everything in a state of chaos. She left her room and went outside into the gardens right now was not the time to try and talk to Van or Hitomi she decided as they would both be very busy. She got half way to the gardens before she ran into trouble.  
  
"HEY YOU!"  
  
Kali sensing the speaker meant trouble turned to see who it was  
  
"Dagan? What do you want?"  
  
"YOU!" Dagan walked up to Kali and grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Kali pushed him back with her mental powers but as soon as she sat up another guard grabbed her and pushed her down.  
  
"Why you ****ing son of a bitch! How dare you!"  
  
More and more guards appeared. While they never stopped trying to tie her down it was apparent that they were surprised that a woman knew these words and actually used them. They finally bound her hands and pulled her up to face Dagan.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did you do with King Van and Queen Hitomi?"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"They're missing. You didn't you know?"  
  
"Hell No! I've been asleep until 5 minutes ago"  
  
"Likely story." He turned to the guards "Put her into the dungeon." He turned and left as the guards dragged Kali away.  
  
  
  
Alone, cold and confused Kali sat alone and scared. With Van and Hitomi gone no one would be left to get her out of this place. She would be stuck here until Dagan decided to get rid of her. "Van…Hitomi where are you? Please be ok…" Kali broke down crying again. And that's how Kali fell asleep for the next three days, crying alone and cold.  
  
  
  
Six figures met in the forest late at night. The meeting had been set up by two of them so the four could meet.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"We are." The figures interrupted.  
  
"We come in search of Princess Kali Carter."  
  
"She is in Fanalia, we know that and she's safe as far as we know."  
  
"Can you take us too her?"  
  
"That depends…is she really the Princess?"  
  
"She is, she doesn't know it yet. That is why we have come, to inform her. Her father the King could not come so he sent us."  
  
"Very well but we must hurry time is running out."  
  
"We'll be ready in ten." The figure turned. "Thank you Princess Millerna and Drydan. We couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"Your welcome. Take care of Kali she'll be a good ruler."  
  
"We shall. We have to go now, thank you again."  
  
Millerna and Drydan watched as the four figures walked towards Fanalia.  
  
  
  
Well what's going on? Who are these people going to see Princess Kali? Where is her dad? And what is Folken up to? To find out come back, I'll actually get on with the plot and actually let you guys figure some things out…or not. Anyway Tell me what you think and if I should make these things longer or not…actually tell me anything at this point I want to know opinions…please!!!!! I can beg if you want. Anyway catch ya all later  
  
-Avalon 


	5. A New Life

Hi, Hope you guys are all enjoying this. Please lemme know if there is anything I can do to make this story any better. And remember no suing, enjoy! ^-^ ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 5 - A new Life  
  
Four figures walked up to the palace gates. The guards noticed them in the darkness and were about to call out to them when they recognized two of the figures standing below them. "Hey your-" "Yes we are. We have business to attended to, let us pass." "Certainly! Right away! Shall we inform Dagan of your return?" "No just tell him to meet us at Kalis Room." "Sir, Kali has been sent to the dungeon" "WHAT?" "Calm down. Why?" "She was held responsible for the disappearance of the King and Queen." "Dagan's doing I suspect?" "Yes." "Very well have Dagan meet us there." "SIR!"  
  
The four walked down the damp dark stairs towards the dungeon. "This is where Kali is?" "Unfortunately. You should know I had no idea she was being treated like this I thought she would be safe here." The two looked at each other. "Her father will not be happy but we understand." They turned a corner and they saw Kali, but not a Kali any of them knew this one was small and thin from lack of food and extremely pale from being down here for so long. "KALI!" One of the figures rushed up to the bars "Kali can you hear me?" She got no response from the figure lying in the cell. "Open the doors now!" The guard didn't move an inch. "Open it now." The voice was soft but commanding the guard looked over the expression of recognition and understanding came over him and he hastened to comply. The young figure rushed in the moment she could. "Kali?" Kali stirred, opened her eyes, which had lost their sparkle. "Dawn? Is that you?" Dawn nodded her head. "Maya's here too." Maya walked in so Kali could see her. Kali started crying. The last two came into the cell knelt down by Kali, one spoke "It's ok we'll get you outta here." "Hitomi?" Kali couldn't believe it, No she told herself it had to be an illusion like all the others.but then why did they feel so real? Kali who just couldn't take it anymore fainted. Van picked Kali up after she fainted and brought her out of the cell, it wasn't hard as Kali had lost much weight and was extremely light. He ran into Dagan as he walked up the stairs. "Your Majesty!" Dagan bowed low "You've returned! You escaped?" "I was never captive, neither was Hitomi. We left to meet these two." He motioned to the two figures standing behind him. Dagan looked at them but said nothing. "I WILL speak to you about this, but right now we must keep Kali alive. Send for water, blankets, and bandages, all to be sent to the royal guest chambers." "Sir?" "You heard me! Now move me!" Dagan left to do his Kings bidding glancing and the figures thinking that neither of those two could possibly be royalty. The night seemed to be angry about Kali's imprisonment the clouds were thick and rain poured down on the castle. In the guest chambers Van Hitomi and a doctor stood over Kali trying to keep the young woman with them but it seemed impossible every time she came to she thought it was all a vision and slipped into unconsciousness again. The hours passed Dawn and Maya stood out of the way in the corner, hoping against hope that Kali made it through. Days passed with no improvement. Days came and went rain poured down black clouds hung in the sky, as is crying for the injured girl. Morning came, and with it a miracle. "Wa.. water." "Kali?" The group hurried around the bed. The doctor pushed through "Out of the way now, please your majesties I need to look at her. Hello. My name is Doctor Dion Renner. I'm just going to look at your wounds now then you can have some water." Kali who hated doctors lay still only due to the fact she had no energy. "There done. All is well." He handed her a glass of water, took Van aside "She should be fine now. Send a messenger should anything happen." "I will thank you for coming on short notice." "Not a problem. Goodbye your Majesty." The doctor bowed and left. The sun shone on Kalis face. Maya looked outside.the weather seemed to be pleased with Kali's recovery, although she could not understand why Kali had recovered so quickly. She should have been out for weeks not days. Now the real trouble had come how to tell Kali the truth..this should be done by her father not by her.not by Dawn either. Maya decided to put it off till she was better a nod from Dawn told her that she was thinking the same thing and agreed to wait. Days passed and slowly Kali began to eat and drink. After a day or two she was strong enough to walk and she had a bath. Soaking in the warm water she spoke the first time since she asked for the water days ago. "Where is this room? It's different from the one I had before." Shocked it took the others a moment to realize who was speaking. Hitomi answered "In the royal wing. We decided to move you to one the guest rooms for Royalty." "Huh? Why?" "So you could be nearer to Van and I plus so we could take care of you while you were sick." "Mmhmm" Kali slid down further into the warm water and back into her silence. After half an hour Kali got out and went back into her adjoining room. There she found some new clothes, same as the ones she had had before, black pants, a loose fitting white shirt, knee high brown boots and a deep night blue cloak. She slipped them on and went for a walk the first she had taken alone, she thought it better that way no one could bother her and she could think in private. She walked all alone looking out at windows, as she past them, her heart cold and losing the will to live to love. She was happy that Dawn and Maya were here but she missed her father so much it hurt inside to her it seemed that time was precious and it was slipping away. She knew that something important was going to happen and that her friends were keeping something from her but she didn't know what.  
  
"So you haven't told her yet?" "No your Majesty we haven't." "Why? She needs to know." Van and Maya had had this conversation many times and it was always the same. "Not now, not yet. A little while longer." Hitomi jumped in "She knows you have to tell her. She knows something is been kept from her I see it in her eyes everyday." "Where is she right now?" "I don't know I sent Dawn to look for her."  
  
Dawn wandered the hallways that were warm and welcoming with just enough elegance to remind you that you were in the home, and sometimes presence, of Royalty. Royalty...how many times must she be reminded that Kali was a Princess and therefore she had the right to be alone. Dawn was walking past a window when she saw movement in the gardens below she stopped to look and then she saw.Kali? "Now what is she doing down there by herself?" Dawn muttered to herself as she walked towards the garden and Kali. Outside in the sunshine Dawn looked up and the forget-me-not clear blue sky. And set out to find Kali in the garden.  
  
Kali wandered without a thought to where she was going she tripped over a small shrub before she even realized that she was in the garden. Sometime between tripping and landing she managed to get tangled up in her cloak and now on the ground struggling to get the thing off. "Damn it!" Finally she just pulled off the clasps that held it to her and flung the thing off. Standing up she saw Dawn and Dawn saw her and headed towards her. "Kali!" Kali walked away "Don't walk away Kali! No one wants to be lonely, no wants to cry. Talk to us!" "No, you're keeping things from me! Time is slipping by, danger is coming closer and I don't know anything!" Kali stood in the shadows "Come to me. I'll tell you what you wish to know, time is precious and it is slipping by very quickly." "Tell me." Flower petals blew by her in the wind. The wind teased her hair and for a brief moment when the sun shone behind her she looked like the princess she was, the Starfire she would soon be. "I talked to your father, he told us everything." "Is he here?" "No I'm afraid he couldn't come. But he sent me with this message: You are my daughter a Princess, the last of the Starfire dynasty, bring honor to our family once again protect this world. Be proud of the fact you are a Princess and a warrior." "What the hell? Dawn my father isn't a King, and I'm not a Princess. And who the hell is Starfire?" "Kali, your highness, you are a princess. Your Father King Ryol Starfire told us everything. He left just before his grandfather died, the Royal family went into hiding. Your father came here 50 years ago and was crowned King and then he left, he came back only to crown you princess and after that he stayed on Earth never said a word to you. But you are the Crown Princess Kali Starfire for only she could wear the manacle." "What are you talking about?" Kali sat down making it look like she was getting settled for a long story when in truth her legs would no longer support her. She wanted to dispute everything Dawn said but she knew deep in her heart that she spoke the truth. It explained so much that couldn't be explained before. "That Manacle is genetically encrypted to your Blood line any other would be killed by its use. Dead in a few days if they were lucky." Dawn walked picked up Kalis discarded cloak and sat down next to her friend. Kali hid her face in her hands "I don't want this. I never asked for this!" "Never the less it is here and you are the rightful heir to this world. You must fight to protect this world, you must fight for earth-" Kalis head snapped up "No!" She stood up "You don't get it these people don't want this Starfire dynasty, they don't want the king or his princess, which means they don't want me. I'm better off as Kali Carter a ordinary girl looking to get home." "Whether they want one or not is beside the point. They need one. Kali where are you going?" Kali had stood and was walking away. Dawn grabbed the cloak and followed her. "Anywhere but here." Snatched the cloak the Dawn was offering her. "What are you doing?" "Going with you." "I don't think so!" "I must insist." "Dawn do you think that I'm really a Princess?" "Yes." "Then I order you to leave me be!" Kali stormed off leaved Dawn standing alone in the garden "I shoulda seen that one coming." Dawn shook she head. BOOM! The ground under Dawn shook and she fell to the ground. The stonewalls of the gardens had fallen and a good 20 soldiers were storming through the hole. One of them grabbed Dawn put a sword to her throat and hauled to towards a man. "Lord Folken sir we found this girl in the gardens." Folken stared at her "What is your name?" Dawn hesitated and spoke "Dawn Shields." "What is your purpose in the palace?" "I'm here to help Ka- her highness princess Kali Starfire." "I see." Folken turned to the soldier "She is to be a prisoner but treat her well she could be of some use when capturing Princess Starfire." "WHAT!? Leave Kali alone!" "Take her away now." Folken turned to the other troops "Find the Princess now, and do remember she must be taken alive."  
  
Kali was walking through the palace when she a deep sound almost like thunder. "That's odd." Kali shrugged her shoulders and kept walking determined to find Hitomi. When Kali saw guards running she started to panic she had felt he danger but she was unsure where it was directed. She ran towards the Hall where Van and Hitomi usually were during the day. She turned the corner and ran into Van himself. "Van! Where's Hitomi? What's going on? Where's Maya? Where's everyone going?" Van helped Kali up off the floor while under siege from questions. Finally getting a break he answered them. "Hitomi is in the Royal Wing where it's safe. The palace is under siege and Maya's with Hitomi and everyone's going to fight. Now here take this." Van gave her a sword. "It has the Royal Insignia of Starfire I thought it only right that you have it never mind why I will explain later." "I know why." "You do?" Van looked dumbfounded "How?" "Dawn told me today in the garden." "I see well then you'll understand why I want you in the Royal Wing right now." "Yeah, but wait" She grabbed Van's arm as he turned to leave "Dawns in the garden right now I can't leave her there on her own." "I'm sorry the garden has already been attacked." Kali looked panic-stricken as Dagan ran up behind Van. "Your Majesty You must come with me now!" Kali took the opportunity to run down the hall towards the gardens "Kali! Come Back! Dagan go after her bring her back! Take her to the Royal Wing, to Hitomi." "Your Majesty I don't see why-" "She's Princess Kali De Starfire" "De Starfire? You can't mean that that girl is the Heiress to the Starfire dynasty." "She is. Go find her, save her." "Sir!" Dagan took off after Kali, hoping her would find her before someone else did. Dagan caught up to Kali at the edge of the garden. He grabbed her arm and pulled down and towards the palace. "What do you think your trying to pull? Come on." "No! Dawns in there." Kali pointed to the camp outside the walls "I'm not leaving until I get her out of there!" "Like hell you are! You're going to the Royal Wing to Safety!" "Let me go." "No." "Gottcha" A group of guards jumped them from the bush. "Kali run!" "Hell no you need help you can't fight 8:1." "And 8:2 is better?" "Better than nothing." With a doubting look from Dagan Kali did a back flip and took out one of the 8 guards. Surprised Dagan took that moment to take out another one of the guards who couldn't believe his eyes. "6" was his only comment. Kali who had only briefly touched a sword in her life had to keep her mind focused with each movement. Block, block, thrust, parry, parry, and thrust. She brought her sword down only to be blocked by his. The sound of metal against metal sounded in her ears. Any that saw her in these moments would swear that she was a master swordswoman. She had chances to kill but she couldn't take them, so one by one using the back of her sword or the hilt the knocked each one out. After Dagan turned to look at her "Warrior Princess?" Kali looked at him "You know?" "Know what?" "That I'm the Princess De Starfire." "Yes." "Hey." Dagan ran in front of Kali. She turned to see a man standing a way from them "Folken?" "Who's that?" "Folken, King Van's elder brother." "Brother? Why is he attacking the palace?" "I don't know but we're getting out of here, now!" "Princess Starfire! If you want your friend back I suggest that you come to our camp soon, no telling how long she'll live." With that the man named Folken left with a small bow. Kali made a move to follow "No you foo- Princess, please we must regroup." Seeing the look in her eye "One way or another you will come with me now." Kali silently and reluctantly followed Dagan. In the Palace they met Hitomi in the hall waiting for Van. Maya stood next to Kali in her assumed role as a guardian. Van walked in seeing the others he ordered the council members to leave. "Why so glum Van?" Hitomi walked over to her love "Dilandau." "What!? How?" "I don't know." "It's worse than that Your Majesty." "Dagan?" "Your brother led the assault on the Palace and has Her Highnesses Companion Dawn captive. More over I believe they after the Princess." "I know they're after the Princess." Maya jumped in "What! You knew and didn't tell me!" "I'm sorry I didn't think they'd attack the Palace." "We have to get Dawn back." Everyone turned and stared at Kali who hadn't yet spoke a word. "Not at the cost of you Princess." "Maya stop that! You know me! She our friend we can't leave her! Why can't you just call me Kali and talk to me like you used to?" "You weren't a Princess then." "Yes I was!" "Either way my first duty is to you. We stay and think of a plan." "It's going to have to be good to get around Dilandau." A messenger burst through the doors of the hall "Lord Van!" Van turned to the messenger "What is it?" "It's Merle." "What about her?" "She's gone, taken by enemy forces." "We've got to think of something now! I won't allow them to keep Merle and Dawn." "Your right princess." Kali walked over a lit a white candle and set it by the window "Time is slipping by too quickly we must think fast."  
  
"Dilandau!" "Yes Folken?" "Why did you attack? We almost had the Princess." "As I recall you're the one who lost her why yell at me?" "If you hadn't attacked the guards wouldn't have been coming that way and I would have had her and then no one would dare shoot at us." "We could always burn the City" "No." "Then my team and I will go in after dark and-" "No we wait" "For what?" "For her to come to us and she will come now that we have Dawn." The two started at the struggling girl in the corner "Yes she will come." /Van I'm waiting because your coming too I know it. I have Merle, I would have preferred Hitomi but I know you'll listen as long as I have someone you care about. I'm sorry it had to be this way/  
  
  
  
Well sorry it took so long to get this out but I had some problems with my computer, anyhow it's out now so no biggy. Till next time ~Avalon 


	6. Starfire

Hey back again. I uploaded these two chapters together but I decided to make them two separate chapters, as this one is more history with little continuation of the story. Well time for disclaimer so insert favorite disclaimer here_________. Enjoy the story people ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 6: Starfire  
  
As Kali, Van, Hitomi, and Dagan took their seats around the table Maya remained standing. After they sat down Maya stepped forward placed her hands on the cool hard wood table, it was beautifully crafted and at any other time Maya might have inspected he grain and quality of the wood but now was not time for that. She spoke to the group "King Ryol gave me permission to relay the history of the Starfires to the Princess and any she wished to know of it. Right now I believe that it is time for everyone present to know what happened. "Long ago when Gaia was first created there was, as always, a royal house to oversee everything that went on in the land, that royal house was the Starfires. The first Queen, Arinna, and King, Iblis, were just and fair rulers and were raising their daughter, Tara, to follow in their footsteps. It was a happy and peaceful time and all people and Earth and Gaia lived in harmony. Then war came, the people of earth became unhappy being ruled by a Family they never saw or heard from, they rebelled closed the gateway between our worlds but the seeds of revolution had already taken root here in Gaia. Then a terrible tragedy struck the royal house King Iblis while trying to protect his younger daughter and his people was killed along with the younger Princess. The 5 stones of power were created by Queen Arinna to defend the Royal house and those still loyal to her kingdom. But the stones chose the person to whom they bonded not the other way around and Tara, who had never picked up a weapon in her life, was chosen by the blue stone of Justice and Light. The Red stone of Courage and Honor, the Green stone of Faith and Peace, the Yellow stone of Love and Trust and the Purple stone of Hope and Liberty were sent through out the land and chose the one to whom they were bonded. Tara was unsure if she could fight and use the stone, but when her mother was threatened one day Tara without thought used the manacle on her wrist to protect the family that she had left and never after that hesitated to use it. Through the use of the 5 stones the group that became known as the guardians brought peace to Gaia once again and for many centuries it remained peaceful. After peace had been established the Guardians gave the stones back to the Royal family. 4 of the stones were placed in the center of the Glitter Palace and were never used but the 5th stone was passed from parent to child in the Royal family. The group known as the Guardians took in other members and formed a legion to protect the royal family. Kami, your great grandfather, was the last to see the Blue stone. As a teenager he denounced the right to wear it saying that he would never pick up a weapon, that god would never allow the royal house to fall. The Stone lay unused with the others in the glitter palace. The seeds of rebellion began to grow in the kingdom, again people were called upon to take the 5 stones and defend the kingdom but when they went to get the stones they saw an amazing sight the 5 stones were glowing then the 5 stones shot out the windows and were never found despite the intensive searches. Then during a ceremony to honor the Guardians the palace was stormed and the King was killed. Your father and other members of the family managed to survive and flee the palace but your grandfather was killed in the attempt to leave the palace. With your great grandfather and grandfather dead your father was the next in line to ascend the throne, but it no longer existed. Then 50 years ago your father was called back to Gaia. Royalists had sprung up everywhere and they pledged allegiance to the Prince and crowned him King. Then you were born, he brought you here crowned you princess and named you the heiress apparent to the throne. He then took you back to Earth were he remain quite about your heritage. The stone of Light and Justice found its way to you when Gaia was most in need of a Starfire and brought you here. But your father for some reason has lost his ability to move between worlds so it is up to you Princess Kali Starfire to save Earth and Gaia." "That's quite some story." Everyone looked at Dagan "Well how do you expect us to buy that story? You come here with no proof." "It should be proof enough that she has the manacle." "Anyone could use that." "No weren't you listening? It is genetically encrypted to her blood line should any other try to use it they would die in days if they were lucky." Dagan was going to speak again when Van cut him off "She is the Princess. I wasn't there to pledge allegiance to her as a child but I will do so now." Van walked over to Kali and knelt before her. "Princess, I, Van, King of Fanaila do pledge allegiance to you, and declare you to be Princess Kali de Starfire rightful Queen of Gaia." Catching a meaningful glance from Van Hitomi quickly followed suit. "Princess, I, Hitomi, Queen of Fanaila do pledge allegiance to you, and declare you to be Princess Kali de Starfire rightful Queen of Gaia." Lastly Maya knelt before her princess "Princess, I, Maya, declare you my princess my lady. My life belongs to you. As last of the guardians I will protect you my Princess." "Please rise, all of you." "Your all fools to call her Queen of Gaia! She will not live through the coming battle I'm sure. After all we have no idea how much these guys are willing to sacrifice to make sure she doesn't stay on our side. Forget it. I'm outta here. Your Majesty" He turned to Van "Should you need me you know where to find me." With that Dagan turned and left. Kali watched as he left through the doors. Van spoke "He's right we need to create a guard to protect you at all times." "Not possible." Kali hung her head; her hair fell and covered her face, her tears. "Why?" "I have to get Dawn back and having armed guards isn't going to make that easy." "Your not going to get her back I'm going with a special team." Hitomi looked shocked, Kali looked angry and Maya's face held no expression what so ever. "Van-" "No I'm going no arguing." Hitomi looked worried as if a great burden hung on her. "But Van I'm..I'm.." "Worried?" Van offered "No pregnant." "What?!" "I was going to tell you sooner Van but with everything.please don't be mad." Van walked over and drew Hitomi into an embrace "Mad how could I be mad? Oh Hitomi. A child? Our first-born child! I couldn't be happier!" "Really?" "Really." Maya and Kali stood back from this happy family moment and for a brief moment both wished they could be home with their own parents. "I'm truly sorry that you had to find out now but you couldn't go without knowing." "Hush.it's all right. Have you seen a doctor?" "One's coming right now for a checkup." A soft knock on the door, a messenger came in. "Your Majesties there is a Doctor Renner here to see you." "Send him in." The messenger left "Renner.Renner I know that name." "Yes he is the one that looked after Kali when she was sick." "Right. He'll have to stay in the palace when the due date comes close he knows that right?" "Yes" The messenger returned "Your Majesties Doctor Dion Renner." The young man walked into the hall and bowed. "It's a pleasure to see your Majesties again so soon and about such a pleasant event." He saw Kali "Kali good to see you well." Kali just gawked at Dion.  
  
Kali turned to see a young man walk into the hall. He was tall and walked with his head held high, well muscled and with an athlete's grace he moved towards the King and Queen. However it wasn't any of this that caught Kali's eye it was the intense clear cobalt blue eyes and Golden red hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his finely chiseled face. He couldn't have been more than 19. When he addressed Kali she blushed and made no response, hardly believing that this was the Doctor that had saved her life. With a proud stance he stood while checking Hitomi. After he finished and declared Hitomi in good health Van stood and spoke, "Doctor Renner I would like you to stay here during my wife's pregnancy, would you be willing to do so?" Dion took a quick glance at Kali that no one noticed and agreed to stay. "Good then I would like to introduce two people who will most likely be with the Queen the most." Dion looked around but saw no one he didn't know, he turned to the King with a questioning look. "I would like to introduce to you Princess Kali Starfire and her Guardian Maya." "Princess?" Dion quickly bowed to the Princess. "Your Majesty I won't be staying here" Everyone turned to look at Maya "With you permission I would like to go with you." "What? You want to leave?" "Princess-" "No I don't want to here it! You insist that I stay while you go off into God knows what danger to find Dawn when it's MY fault she's in Danger and now you want to leave me to go into that same danger! No nothing you say can justify that!" With that Kali stormed off leaving the others in the hall. "If you'll excuse me your Majesties I would like to go talk to her." Dion bowed and left the group in the hall. Van was the first to speak "Maya you can come with us I will have a team put together immediately and we'll leave in the morning." "Yes your Majesty." With that Hitomi and Van left to have some personal time together before Van left. Which left Maya alone to get some sleep.  
  
Dion raced through the halls trying to catch up to Kali. When he first saw her he though she was beautiful, now she was a Princess and he had no chance of ever being with her but he could bring her a little comfort by being there now explaining things. He finally found her in the Queens Private garden the only one left open. "Princess!" Kali turned to see Dion, her face flushed red but only said "Go away!" "No." Dion sat next to Kali, Kali stood up. "You need to understand something Maya is only trying to protect you it's what a guardian does. She'll be back with Dawn before you know it." "I want to go with her." "I know but until we know why they want you it's better for everyone involved for you to stay where it's safe." "Everyone except Dawn!" "Her too." At a disbelieving look from Kali Dion continued "Well who knows what they'll do with Dawn once they have you. They might keep her prisoner or let her go or they might kill her." Kali sat down next to Dion "I never thought of that." "Well now you can." Kali looked at Dion in the moonlight. God he was beautiful. He had a good heart, he listened and comforted her while many would have let her be angry and mad then scorn her when she ran off. He listened to her heart and she listened to his they weren't very far apart and getting closer and closer. Dion looked at Kali she was listening to him a mere Doctor.maybe love was the reason why he didn't know. She was beautiful a Princess far out of his league but he didn't care. He softy brought her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. She pulled away from him. /He's my one in a million, my once in a lifetime. A smile and I'm gone. / She pulled him close and kissed him. He stared at her as she pulled away / you're one in a million; you made me discover the stars. / This time she kissed him and they forgot about everything around them. Everything was in that moment. But all moments must die. A maid came to find Dion to show him his room came in on the doctor and the princess quickly left but the damage was done the moment destroyed. Dion quickly stood up and turned to leave, Kali stood up "Where are you going?" "I have to go this isn't right." "What why?" Kali's hope faded, the feeling that was indescribable to her was leaving. "You're a Princess, a Starfire, I'm a Doctor! You can't marry anyone but a Prince, and I can not marry outside of my class." "It's worth it to find your heart it must be! I've known you for such a short time but I know you're my one in a million, my once in a lifetime and by the look on your face I know you feel the same! That indescribable feeling that was just there." Dion wanted to say she was right spend the rest of his life at her side but he knew it wasn't possible it would never happen. "I'm sorry Princess." Dion turned and ran leaving Kali in the garden alone, for once in her life completely alone in body mind and soul.  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll try to post more often but I'm still learning on my new computer. So what will happen? Will Maya succeed in rescuing Dawn? Will Van really leave with Hitomi pregnant? Yeah this ending sucks.I'd say sue me but I'm not worth anything and the only thing you'd get is the guarantee that I wouldn't write anymore-crappy endings. Well I better be going now. Till next time ~Avalon 


	7. A Life Without Love

Back for another chapter! Wow how long can I keep this story going? I'm not actually sure as I'm just writing this as I get the inspiration for it. I'm pretty sure most of you who actually read this are wondering how long I can keep going, writing nothing. Well I guess we'll find out. First I would like to say that the line "My life is for you and I adore you." Is from the Backstreet Boys song No Goodbyes. Remember I own Dion, Maya, Kali, Dagan, Dawn, and Ryol but everything else is from Escaflowne's creators and as I haven't taken over the world I don't own them, so don't sue me. And now on with the story ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 7:A life without Love  
  
A month had passed in the Palace. Hitomi had begun to show in her pregnancy, Kali was learning customs around Gaia and practicing with her sword and stone. Dr. Dion Renner was making regular visits to the Queen and secretly to the Princess, for they both had soon discovered they needed one another. But not all was well for it had been a month since anyone had seen or heard from King Van, the Guardian Maya and their team. It had taken much to keep the young Princess in the palace for the month and everyone knew that her self-confinement would not last much longer. It lasted only about another hour when all hell broke loose in the Palace hall.  
  
"Princess we must protest! This irrational behavior cannot continue. You must give up this silly romance!"  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do! I am a Princess of Gaia, the will- be Neo Queen!"  
  
Kali stood in a long white gown with a blue sash, to indicate her status of Princess, in front of the Council. They had insisted that she wear a dress when attending any formal gathering including the council meetings. This particular meting had been called because it was brought to the councilors attention that the Princess was seeing the young Doctor Renner. Something custom did not condone. She was angry that they would have her give up her one true happiness left on this world.  
  
Another spoke up "There have been many Princes who have sent letters since we announced your arrival in Gaia and we have asked them to come."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes we will hold a ball, and there we will choose a suitable suitor for you."  
  
"You will choose?"  
  
"Of course. Naturally since you know not of the standards a Starfire must hold herself to we must choose for you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You will not have my pardon. I said no. There will be no ball and you will not be choosing a Boyfriend or suitor for me."  
  
"Boyfriend? Hardly, the lucky young man will be your fiancée."  
  
"Excuse me! Hell no!" Kali turned on her heal and walked away from the councilors. They all stood up and several followed their Princess, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"We are not done here."  
  
Kali pulled a dagger she wore to protect her self and turned it on the councilor  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Perhaps your right." He let go and watched as Kali left. She slammed the door leaving the councilors standing shocked in the hall.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We hold the ball as planned."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Close off all exits to the palace, place guards around her at all times she is not to be left alone."  
  
"You think that will keep her here?"  
  
"No, but it will give us some time. Next thing Dr. Renner will be confined to quarters unless needed by her Majesty. Any objections?" No one spoke, they all wanted to get the Princess under control and this seemed to be the best way. "Good."  
  
  
  
The princess stormed down the hall, she had no idea how the council had gotten a hold of the information that she was seeing Dion but she didn't care, and they weren't going to keep her from him. She turned the corner and burst into Dion's room. Dion looked startled about her sudden presence but said nothing.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
Dion stood up and walked over to her "What?"  
  
"They found out about us!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know but it doesn't matter they can't keep us apart!"  
  
Dion hung his head, the golden red hair falling over his shoulder like fire "Yes they can, they can send me away, order you away on a mission."  
  
"I won't give up. It isn't fair prince or not I still love you."  
  
"I know but being a princess is far from fair. You must obey the people's wishes not yours so I have to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye? But Hitomi-"  
  
"I will come to see her but not you. I will stay outside the palace from now on."  
  
"Don't do this, please." Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I knew this could never last. I will always remember you. You gave me a smile, I told you my name. I'll never forget: I told you I loved you, you told me the same. We had fun for a little while, I never knew days could go by so fast." He held her tight as the sun went down and he kissed Kali one last time. Dion left through the door and never turned for a last look.  
  
After he left Kali did not hesitate a second. She had been copped up in the palace while her friends fought; they had taken her love away from her, and wanted her to marry another. She went to her rooms; spoke to no one as she passed them in the hallways. She through open the wood doors and slammed them closed once again before any servants could come in to disturb her. She threw off the long white dress and blue sash. Tossed aside the glittering bracelet and matching necklace. The only thing she did not throw was the tiara that she gently placed on the rosewood dresser. That was a symbol of her family, her heritage. Walking over to the wardrobe she pushed back all the fancy dresses made of silk and other such fine threads to find what she really wanted. A plain white shirt, black pants, brown knee-high boots and leather gloves. She put them all on in a hurry for there was no doubt that while she was doing this exits for her were being cut off. She reached even further back and recovered the hidden sword and deep midnight blue cloak. After strapping on the sword and making sure the cloak covered it, as the sword was unique and anyone would recognize it as hers, she pulled up the hood and left her room. She held a brisk pace that told anyone looking at her that she knew where she was going and she had a right to be there. No one stopped her or questioned her. All was going well, and then she came upon the hardest part of the whole escape the gate. Guards watched all other parts of the palace now so going over the wall was out the only thing left was to bluff her way out of the front gate. There was no help for it; it was now or never. She came out of the shadows and strode to the gates. The guards stopped her as she came up to the gates.  
  
"Halt! Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Under whose orders?"  
  
"The Princesses."  
  
"Princess Kali Starfire?"  
  
"Is there any other Princess here? Now let me pass."  
  
"Right away."  
  
They opened the doors and let Kali pass through them and closed them behind her. She walked away from the palace to the stables outside. No one was around, as they had all gone to safe holds since the attack, so she was able to take her horse, Swiftwind, and leave with out running into anyone. She rode away from the palace never looking back for a moment. She pulled out a picture of her and her dad, now all she had were these memories that seemed so long ago but that night as she rode away she felt as if her father was right there beside her. Thinking of him made her smile, she wondered if he thought of her.  
  
"Dad, Dawn, Maya, and now Dion. Am I destined to live a life without love?"  
  
Dion walked to him room with guards beside him. He had just found out that he was confined to his rooms unless the Queen needed him. He had treasured every moment with Kali and now it was all over. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, every night he dreamt of her and having her by his side for all time. He had thanked God for bringing them together, now he cursed god for taking her away. He knew in his heart that she would have left the palace the moment he said goodbye but he said nothing if he could not have her then at least she could be free to do what she must. He often wondered if he hadn't been there how long she would have stayed, now it was apparent: not very long. They had reached his rooms. Dion opened his wood door and walked in, the guards took up positions outside his door on either side. He closed his door threw his bag onto the chair. He sat on his bed; tears flowed silently from his intense blue eyes. "Did you think you'd be better off alone? Do you think giving her up would make this easier?" He asked himself the questions that were on his mind. He remember her eyes the last time he had seen her that had clearly said "Talk to me" she had wanted him to stay, to tell her that he loved her and by god he did but he knew that nothing good could ever come of it. He had walked out that door. "No Goodbyes. I'll see you again Kali. My life is for you and I adore you. I love you everyday." He looked up and saw on his desk a white candle and a note. He walked over to it picked it up unfolded the letter and read  
  
Beloved You're the key to my heart. I won't let you go, all the water from the rain won't measure up to the tears I'd cry over losing you. I never gave up hope during my life, when things got me down. Now I have nothing left to hide, my path is clear and it leads to you. My closed doors and locked up dreams have been freed. You are my key. This candle is my light to find home, as long as it burns have hope that I will return home and marry you.  
  
At the bottom was a hastily written postscript  
  
Sorry dear but a King cannot be a Doctor.  
  
He sat down again for he was unsure that his legs would hold him any longer. She loved him and would marry him against the council's wishes. By god a King? Do I have what it takes to be a king? He tired to picture himself in King Van's formal wear and that of Dryden and Chid and it brought tears of mirth to his eyes. It did not matter what he wore of course he would be hers and she would be his. Their love out in the open for all to see.  
  
Folken and Dilandau stood in the main tent at camp.  
  
"So someone had left the palace?"  
  
"Yes Folken. I say we intercept."  
  
"And let me guess torture and maim and Kill him right?"  
  
"Why not nothing else to do around here."  
  
"No just capture him got it." Dilandau turned to leave "Belay that, send a team." He continued to explain to veer him off of going on a killing spree. "If this is a distraction to draw our attention I'd rather have some good people here."  
  
" Humph.I could take care of it myself-"  
  
"That's an order now go carry it out."  
  
Dilandau left without another word Folken assumed that he went to send the team but with Dilandau he never did know.  
  
Several hours passed and Dilandau returned.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"None of the patrols have returned."  
  
"Patrols?"  
  
"I sent more than one and none of them have come back."  
  
"Send a team out to look for them."  
  
"I did the only thing they found was their horses."  
  
"Hmmm.more than a mere messenger then. What have you sent out Van." It hit Folken like a brick wall "That's it he sent the Princess out!"  
  
"What?" Dilandau looked somewhat disbelieving  
  
"She was trained by the best and she managed to do quite some damage without being trained I can only imagine her skill now."  
  
"Then I'll go out with my Dragon Slayers and grab her one woman against 7 skilled swordsmen it'll be no problem."  
  
Folken thought about it "Very well go and retrieve the Princess but do not underestimate her."  
  
"You sore about not being to come with us? Don't worry I'll bring you back a gift. Perhaps that sword of hers." With that Dilandau left.  
  
Folken called in a solider "Tell them to halt the Torture of the one known as Dawn Shields."  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier turned and left to carry out his orders. Folken stood at the edge of the tent and wondered / Why did you send her on her own Van? What were you trying to do? At any rate she'll be our captive soon then all I'll need is you and your wife and I'll be free.  
  
  
  
Well another chapter come and gone. So where is Van and Maya? Is Kali going to be captured? Well I don't know but I'm guessing my mind will fill me in soon and when it does I'll be sure to post ^_^ Well catch ya all in Chapter 8! ~Avalon 


	8. The End?

Hey guys an inspiration hit me, and I got the bump to prove it. I'm so sorry about how confusing previous chapters have been thanks for pointing that out Avaris Sky I'll see if I can get the old chapters on my new computer and fix that.can I even put them onto my new computer.Grabs computer manual and frantically searches the pages I found the chapter! Anime falls at seeing how big the chapter is and how small the print is..yeah read the story goes back to book  
  
Well same old same old no suing that sort of thing I only own blah blah blah.you guys know the drill by now right? Good on to the story then ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 8: The End?  
  
Kali rode on with no thought of where she was going. The sun was shinning through the forget-me-not clear blue sky, after riding for many hours with the sun slamming down on her she was extremely hot and tired. The long stretch of hot weather had left the roads dry so that when she rode she caused a small cloud of dust that made breathing difficult. She minded none of this though and laughed at the thought of other princesses trying to do what she had done over the last three days: riding all day sleeping out under the stars and fighting other men off when they attempted to take her captive. Her thoughts though always drifted to Dion. She felt so deeply about him, he was her first thought very day. She loved him more everyday, she loved him from the moment she saw him, and it had hit her like a brick wall. It was such a strong desire. Kali was beginning to get nervous it had been days since the last attack had come, she was no fool she knew that the man called Folken sent them. She knew that they were out there biding their time she could sense it. She pressed the horse harder, even though it was tired. She had to make it to the next town before nightfall otherwise she would be captured by Folkens men and that she could not allow she had to find Maya she had to rescue Dawn. Although she had accepted the fact that she was the princess of Gaia she wanted to get back to earth she belonged there with her father her only family. She had it all planed out in her mind. She would find Maya and rescue Dawn they would go back to Fanalia and get Dion and she would take him back to earth with her. Someone else could be Queen or King, perhaps Van and Hitomi would consent to the job after all they were already King and Queen of Fanalia. After all she had no true desire to be Queen.  
  
  
  
On Earth  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure. We know that there was a driver and a pedestrian involved. By the looks of things the driver swerved and hit the pole and was thrown from the car. He is already dead."  
  
"The pedestrian?"  
  
"Near as we can figure he is either unharmed and walking somewhere. Which is unlikely as the witnesses say the driver hit the man. Or he is in the river, also dead."  
  
"I can't believe that we're missing a body."  
  
"Have you found any ID to indicate who these people were?"  
  
"Yes" The officer turned to his partner "Mikel bring me the ID." Mikel returned a few moments later "Thank you." He turned back to the chief "One David Sagan and Ryol Carter."  
  
"Notify the next of kin for both of them."  
  
"Not a problem for Sagan sir but we did some looking knowing that we would have to contact them soon and sir Carters next of kin is Kali Carter."  
  
"Kali Carter? I know that name, but from where?"  
  
"She went missing a short while ago. She was never found."  
  
The lights flashed around them as they looked at the crash site realizing the two events might be connected. The paramedics stood aside waiting for the time they might be needed, if the second body was ever found. Other officer walked around picking up evidence taking pictures, with the sirens turned off it was silent. No animals made any noises no wind blew through the trees. It was if the very planet mourned the death of these two men.  
  
"The girl, Kali, what of her? most likely dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Two deaths in the family in a month-"  
  
"Less than that, just a few weeks." He shook his head. "We found a relative to Mr. Carter and we will contact them soon but how can we break this to them? Two deaths in as many weeks."  
  
The two officers were quiet for a awhile. When the chief spoke it startled most people around them. "Lets get this over with. Come on back to work!"  
  
No one knew why they had stopped working nor did they know why they did their work without speaking it just seemed right.  
  
  
  
Gaia  
  
A group of men dressed in black creped up to the inn without making a sound and broke in through the back door and made their way to the second floor where their target lay sound asleep. There were 4 of them here to grab her and another 4 outside the inn in case she decided to run. Not that it much mattered she was just one woman after all. None of them could understand their leaders choice to have them come and get her. But they followed their orders to the letter. They surrounded her door counted to three and kicked the door open and charged in all done as per orders except  
  
"Where is she? She hasn't left the inn."  
  
The room was empty.  
  
"Oh boys up here."  
  
The group of men looked up and there she was in the corner above them but not for long, she jumped down on them knocking two of them two the floor. In one fluid movement she stood up and drew her sword and turned to the others. Having their swords already drawn they didn't hesitate a moment longer they attacked but the girl was ready for them. The sound of metal upon metal filled the room as the fight began. She wielded the sword like it was an extension of her. She movements were like water: pure and graceful. In no time and with little effort on her part she disarmed her opponents and fled the room and as she ran down the corridor she looked at all the hidden passages and dark corners that could hold a attacker, nothing came at her. She opened the door and ran out side she got about two steps before a hand grabbed her from behind around her throat preventing her from running away. This was something she had not thought of before that her captors would be waiting out side for her. But come hell and high water she wasn't going to let them take her because she was caught by surprise. Thinking quickly she used her weight and threw the man behind her over her head and onto the ground in front of her. She walked forward a another man moved to block her path she kept moving using her momentum to help her, using the palm of her hand she thrust it upwards towards the mans nose breaking it on contact. A third came up behind her and grabbed her around the throat and waist. She used her elbow and rammed him in the stomach used her foot and slammed down on his instep used her elbow again hitting his nose and groin. The solider fell to the ground in pain. She continued forward intending to leave at this point when she ran into the last of the group.  
  
"Well well not bad. I'm surprised a woman could do all that. But time for you to surrender."  
  
"Are you blind or stupid? I just beat all your men I think you're the one who's going to be surrendering."  
  
"I think not." He moved out of the shadows and with him there was a young girl no more then 10 silently crying. "Either you surrender or I kill her." He pressed the sword closer to the young girls neck a small amount of blood started to roll down her neck and she whimpered some.  
  
She hung her head in silence "Let her go. I'll go with you." She sheathed her sword and put it on the ground. The men that had recovered from her attacks came and grabbed her arms. The man shoved the girl away.  
  
"Good I knew you'd see it my way. Princess Starfire my name is Dilandau and you are now my prisoner."  
  
Dilandau was looking quite pleased with himself at the look of fear and terror on the princess' face but he soon realized that the fear was not due to him. Her eyes held a far away look she was clearly focused on something else that he couldn't see.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my father."  
  
"The King?"  
  
"I can't feel him anymore!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dilandau looked at her. /Odd girl. Maybe I should just get rid of her. /  
  
"I can't feel his life force on earth! I.I can't feel anything! Omigod.dad."  
  
Kali slumped over. Dilandau looked at his men, they checked her over. "She's just fainted sir she'll be ok."  
  
"Good then bring her. Let's get back to camp."  
  
  
  
Folken's camp  
  
"What happened to her?!" Folken demanded as the unconscious princess was put into her cell and her sword handed to him, he took the sword and turned to Dilandau for an explanation.  
  
"I did nothing she fainted. Just like every princess would."  
  
"Except that she's not like any other princess on Gaia."  
  
"Got that right." Dilandau mumbled. He didn't mean for Folken to hear him but he did.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Dilandau looked at Folken shrugged his shoulder "She kept mumbling about 'not feeling the King' whatever that meant."  
  
Folken turned from him "That means the legends are true."  
  
"Legends?"  
  
"Yes as the legends go the Royal family was supposed to have great powers they could predict things, fight with amazing grace and power and feel the life force of everyone they ruled and more importantly their family."  
  
"Old wives tales that hold no meaning."  
  
"Still our Lord wants us to be careful."  
  
  
  
Several hours later Kali woke up in her cell. She looked around first panicked that she didn't know where she was then more calm as everything came back to her finishing off with sadness as the emptiness that her father's life force had left behind. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Dad.I'm so sorry I failed you." In her head she could have sworn she head a voice but chalked it up to her imagination  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
She thought to her self / Loneliness your silent whisper through the river of tear through the night. /  
  
Memory you never let me cry  
  
/Here you never said goodbye/  
  
Sometimes the tears blinded love  
  
/We lost some dreams I never thought you'd leave me alone /  
  
Time, through the rain, has set me free  
  
/Sands of time will keep your memory. Love everlasting fades away. /  
  
Dry your tears with love. Dry your tears with love  
  
(A/N: the italics are the voice she hears and /this stuff/ is her thoughts)  
  
A groan brought her away from her own sadness and mind.  
  
"Ka.Kali?" A horse whisper came from a voice that hadn't been used in many days.  
  
"Dawn? Dawn is that you?"  
  
"Kali it is you! You came for me, I knew you would."  
  
"Dawn." Kali started crying "I'm so sorry but I can't take you away from here I.I" she broke off she couldn't continue.  
  
"You got caught because of me." Her voice carried guilt  
  
"Yes but it was never your fault I came despite everyone trying to keep me in the Palace."  
  
"I heard you say something about your father"  
  
"Yeah I can't feel him anymore I.I think tha.that." She couldn't no didn't want to think or say it. Dawn didn't ask more knowing the pain she must have felt then.  
  
"So this is it then, the end. They'll use you to get the other stones, I guess they won."  
  
"The End?" Kali looked at the night sky she could see. / The end? Yes it has to be I've failed everyone. I failed you dad you wanted me to be here to save these people, you wanted me to be the princess but I couldn't do it I wanted freedom, I wanted love, I wanted life, I'm sorry./  
  
  
  
I know I'm I shouldn't leave it like this but I want to throw something else in and if I do and then continue this chapter will get really long I didn't think that would be a good Idea.but on the plus side I know what I want to write so the next two to three chapters should come out quickly (I'm hoping to make up for how long it took to get this one out, by the way I'm so sorry it took so long!). I have to say that the bit there with Kali and the voice in her head was from Tears By X Japan (very cool song by the way English/Japanese check it out!) and I do not own it in any way shape or form. Well catch you all in the next chapter, which should be out soon. ~Avalon 


	9. Time Stands Still

Hey everyone back again, phew these last few days have been rough I have so many ideas my fingers can't keep up with the rest of me. Still working on fixing the previous chapters I will get to it one of these days I promise. Well here's chapter.what chapter am I on now.right 9.9! I'm on 9 already.wow go me ^_^ Must I say it? Yes I suppose I must all right here I go idonotownescaflowneorit'scharactersinanywayshapeorform. There I said it happy? But I do own this plot Kali, Dawn, Maya, Dion, Ryol, and Dagan (although I will deny the last one.my chara and I hate him) Dagan: Say what? Avalon: On with the story Dagan: Go on what were you saying? (Pulls out sword) Avalon: Run!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Time stands still  
  
  
  
Van and Maya had been watching Folken's camp for two months now and a moment had never come up in which they could sneak in. Folken had been warned and kept up security measures.  
  
/Two months! / Thought Van /Two bloody months and still nothing. God I've been away for two months. Hitomi's three months pregnant by now / He smiled /It's been three years today that we were married. Shit! I told her that I'd always be at her side for our anniversaries. By the gods I'm sorry Hitomi. /  
  
Maya sat next to Van in the rain, never complaining about the conditions or the weather or the constant watches they had to take over Folkens camp. /Dawn where are you in there? Give me some sort of sign. Please be ok if your not I will seek revenge and god only knows what Kali will do if she finds out. Kali.am I being disloyal by being here looking for you and not at the palace protecting her like we promised her father? Oh King Starfire why did you send us to do this? We are not old enough to do this we are only teens, we can't protect the princess, who must resurrect a kingdom, and recreate the legion of guardians that will protect the Royal family. Hell we can't even get a would-be guardian out of one camp! /  
  
Van came out of his own reprieve and noticed Maya growing angry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your Majesty?  
  
"You seem to be getting angry at something, what?"  
  
"Nothing.I'm just thinking about everything that's happened that's all. Besides you're not looking all that hot you're self" Remembering whom she was talking to she lowered her head and quickly added "Your Majesty."  
  
"I just remember that three years ago I was wed to Hitomi."  
  
"Oh, congratulations your Majesty." Van looked sullen "What's wrong?"  
  
"I promised Hitomi that I'd always be there for her and that we would always spend our anniversaries together, two promises broken in one month. Do you realize that she's three months pregnant by now?"  
  
"I'm sure Her Majesty's fine after all she has that Doctor umm." Maya searched for his name.  
  
"Dion Renner."  
  
"Ah yes Dr. Renner will be taking good care of her I'm sure that we'll get Dawn out soon and we'll both be back with the ones we care for soon."  
  
"You really care for Kali."  
  
"For course I care for my princess!" Maya looked shocked that he even had to ask. "We're best friends!"  
  
"Then why do you always seem so distant form her?"  
  
"I thought it would be best her being a princess and all I mean." Maya trailed off there were many reasons she could give but all of them seemed petty. The one and only reason was that she felt unneeded by her friend now that she was a princess always surrounded by people and such, what need would she have of an old friend, a commoner from earth her subject once you got technical about it. Van watched her and guessed the line of her thought.  
  
"You know just because she's a princess now doesn't mean you should stay at a distance it's the opposite in fact. Now that she a princess she will need close friends like you to be loyal and true, when she's with you she'll be able to be herself."  
  
Maya stared at Van she had never thought of it that way. She never thought of how lonely Kali must be right now, alone in the palace with only Hitomi to talk to. She vowed that when she returned she would talk to Kali, more than just her princess her friend.  
  
"Van."  
  
They had been so engrossed in their discussion they never heard Allen and Dagan come up behind them.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"There is some movement on the other side of camp they're bringing someone in and they're heading this way. It looks like a prisoner if it is we should be able to pinpoint the location of Merle and Dawn."  
  
Van nodded to show he understood. Dagan stood without saying a word he had been demoted but he was still a friend of Van and even if they weren't on good terms at the time Dagan would not allow his friend to go into such a dangerous situation without him. Van neither looked at Dagan nor acknowledged his presence. The only response he got from Maya was that she didn't beat the living crap out of him like normal. Which Dagan considered good as he still had bruises from the last assault.  
  
"There!" Allen whispered  
  
Everyone was rapt with attention as they looked on at the camp. A group of 10 dragon slayers, along with Folken and Dilandau, carried a limp form bound together with chains towards a large tent.  
  
"KALI!" Exclaimed Maya  
  
"What?" Asked Allen and Van at the same time.  
  
"That's Kali they're taking in there. They've captured Kali." Maya looked crestfallen. Van looked worse.  
  
"Hitomi." Everyone looked at him Dagan was the first to speak up.  
  
"She could have left the palace on her own and gotten captured after all they would have taken Hitomi alive had the stormed the palace and there is no hint of other prisoners."  
  
Allen Maya and Van looked back to realize that he was right.  
  
"We've got to get in there NOW!"  
  
"Maya calm down. Yes they have Kali but now we know where She Dawn and Merle are being kept." Allen stated this calmly himself although he looked like he was going to kill the person who had knocked out Kali. (A/N: He has yet to find out about Dion) Things did not go as they planned from there on out. They spent another month watching the camp before another opportunity came.  
  
"They plan to attack the palace."  
  
"What!" Van was horrified and shocked at the same time and in Maya's opinion it made a very comical look on his face. But now was not the time for laughing so she kept her face impassive as always.  
  
Allen ignored Vans outburst and continued "Since they're forces will be focused on the palace not here we should be able to get in and out with all three of them. And here's the best part when they realize what's going on here they will send reinforcements here thereby giving the people of Fanalia time to beat them."  
  
They all agreed it was a good plan and set out to work on it.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Merle? I heard she was taken too?"  
  
"She's here. She's tired and weak though so she sleeps a lot. She was awake when they brought you in and tried to stay awake until you woke up to make sure you were alright but she couldn't find the strength to do it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated "I'm sorry I got you all into this."  
  
"This isn't your fault."  
  
"How so? You came here because of me and you were tortured because of me, you and Merle were taken in an attack meant for me. Maya and Van left because you were taken and now they are gone and from that Hitomi is in pain. Dion will love me forever and never have me now that I'll most likely die here. In what way is none of this my fault?!"  
  
"Dion?"  
  
Kali went bright red. "Ne..never mind about that. Don't avoid my question"  
  
"Kali we came because we wanted to. No one forced us to we came through our love for you. Everyone has done everything out of love. No one could predict what was going to happen! You are not to blame!"  
  
"She's right. You are the hope."  
  
"Merle?" "Merle are you ok?" Kali asked the young cat girl.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok a little thirsty but ok. As I was saying you and you alone can save Gaia from this darkness you must fight to save it!"  
  
"I must, must I?" They looked at Kali "I must fight?" Tears came to her eyes "WHY? Why? I just want to be a ordinary girl I want to be free, to love, to go home."  
  
Dawn and Merle looked at the young princess they both understood her but at the same time they both knew she had to find her own way to who she was. They all herd a sound off in the distance. They looked up the guard awoke. Kali understood what was going on through her powers and intended to make full use of the situation.  
  
"Hey you guard!" He grunted and turned towards the door. /Crap! / "Hey you we need some water here!"  
  
He turned towards the young princess "Why should I?"  
  
"As I remember Folken told you to give me whatever food and drink I wished."  
  
"Fine." He walked over grabbed a cup and scooped up the freezing cold water out of a bucket. He walked over and handed it to her.  
  
"Give it to her." She indicated Merle. He glared at her. "Please." He turned to give it to the cat girl when she acted. She grabbed the neck of the guard and held him tight against the bars cutting off his windpipe. When his struggles ceased she let him down gently and relieved him of his keys. After she let out Dawn and Merle she found her sword and reattached it to her belt.  
  
"Anyone tied of this party follow me." Kali led the way out of the tent and into complete chaos. People from Asturia and Fanalia where're fighting off people form Folkens camp the Deamon Legion, as they liked to call themselves. They ran in hopes of finding someone they knew.  
  
When the night came to attack, nothing went right for them, there were more people than they had intended and they sent out the call for help long before they had planned long before they even got to Kali and the others. Kali had realized what was happening and had gotten her self and the others out but no one could fight them and moment by moment more and more warriors were showing up to help the enemy.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!" A fuzz ball attached her self to Van.  
  
"Merle?" Van looked down at the now young woman who was clinging to him. Relived to see that it was her. "Where are Kali and Dawn?"  
  
Merle looked behind her "I don't know Van-sama."  
  
"Come on we have to get you out of here."  
  
"Allen I put you in charge of finding Kali."  
  
"Alright Van."  
  
Van and Merle left the battlefield leaving Allen to find the other two.  
  
Kali and Dawn wandered the field looking for someone when  
  
"Omigod where is Merle?" Kali frantically looked around for the young cat woman.  
  
"I don't know but we can't stay to look for her come on."  
  
Kali hesitated but knowing that Dawn was right she followed her.  
  
A solider jumped in front of them.  
  
"Where are you going?" He demanded  
  
"We're leaving!" Kali unsheathed her sword. "And your not stopping us!" Kali and the young man began to fight with a nervous Dawn looking on.  
  
"Get out of here Dawn!" Kali yelled between blows to her sword, for she had seen people coming to help and make sure they didn't escape. "Leave now!"  
  
"But Kali-"  
  
"Dawn I can take care of my self." She took the young man out in one single swift blow "See now get going while you can. That's an order from your Princess."  
  
Dawn turned to leave when another solider came up and stuck his sword through her shoulder.  
  
"DAWN!" Kali took no mercy on those that stood in her way. She killed each and every one of them power strength coming from her stone in the manacle. As she neared her friend, anger taking over the sword and stone shattered. She reached her side and time stood still, Dawn lay on the ground unmoving, unconscious. "Dawn" She whispered. "No."  
  
A bright light swooped down and engulfed the young woman and lifted her away. Her tears still falling landed on the ground and on Dawn.  
  
  
  
Avalon: Still running from Dagan Stops Hey this is my fic I don have to listen to you. Pulls out a bigger sword Dagan: Stops Ummm Hi Avalon how ya doing? Gotta go Runs off  
  
I know I'm cruel for leaving it here but you must wait till the next chapter comes out to read about what happens. Which won't be long as I know exactly what I'm going to write I'll probably be writing it as you read this or I could be done and have it posted by the time you read this one never really knows about these things.well talk to ya soon ~Avalon PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Can you Help Me?

Well back again I told you I'd have these next few chapters up fast. ^_^ Well I'm going to get straight to the point I haven't taken over the world (despite my attempts) so I own nothing but the plot and the new characters I made up. Thanks to aqua1332 and Avaris Sky for the reviews Smiles happily. Now on with the story! ~Avalon  
  
Chapter 10: Can you help me?  
  
Kali was swept up in a bright light and when she opened her eyes it looked to her like she was surrounded in water but she was dry and she could breathe. Her feet hit ground; a bright light flashed forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them she was wearing a snow-white gown with her tiara and, as always, the manacle now broken. Before her stood a glittering Palace. She turned around and looked behind her what she saw amazed her. A beautiful vast garden, with many plants that she knew from Earth and many she didn't.  
  
"Welcome to the Glitter Palace Princess Kali."  
  
"King Ryol." He walked towards her. Dressed in a white Jacket with a dark blue shirt showing underneath and a blue sash, to indicate his royal position, black pants and a gold belt finished off his outfit. This was a father she had never known.  
  
"I'm here in your mind my dear, and I'll always be here whenever you need me my dearest daughter."  
  
"Can you help me please I do not know how to save my friends."  
  
"The powers in the stone."  
  
The shattered stone floated down between them.  
  
"The stone of light and justice."  
  
"The strength of your desire to save your friends makes the stone grow bright and strong again."  
  
The stone become whole and again and transformed into a sword, the blade made of the stone.  
  
"Look at it, it is beautiful. With the powers in this sword I can save my friends, I can save this world."  
  
"Dear princess remember the stone hasn't yet regained all its power but the stronger the true desire to save your friends the stronger it will become, it follows your heart. Please be proud of the fact that you are a princess and a warrior. One day you will become the Princess of Gaia once more."  
  
"I will make you proud King Ryol, dad." Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Now say: By the power of Gaia take me back!"  
  
Kali walked away and turned to look at her father. He nodded. "By the power of Gaia take me back!"  
  
A light swooped down and for the third time engulfing the young princess taking her back to Gaia. Her father watched her go.  
  
"I'll always be here for you my dearest daughter and I'm closer then you think." She never heard him but it didn't matter.  
  
  
  
Gaia  
  
Things we're not going well for, what was now being called, the resistance. Asutria and Fanalia we're loosing the battle but most had nothing to live for now anyway, their princess had been taken home through the pillar of light. Hitomi, 'seeing' it all sat in her chair a single tear falling down her cheek. So this was the end of Gaia, their Princess had abandoned them. The Demon Legion knowing the young former princess would return called back the troops and let the two countries lick their wounds and pretend they had a hope of beating them. A month had passed in Gaia and still no sign of the young woman. The Demon Legion waited for there was no use in having the others if they did not have the princess.  
  
Van and Hitomi did their best to continue their lives, Van had given Hitomi a necklace as a present for their anniversary and she was really showing, as she was 5 months pregnant. Dion had been taken off the isolation confinement he had been given and was now moping around the palace at the thought of having lost Kali forever on the mystic moon. Maya and Dawn were doing the best two guardians who had lost their friend and charge could. Dawn was training day in and out and Maya had taken to beating up random people, mostly Dagan whom she never forgave.  
  
Then one day the answer to their prayers came. A pillar of light came down in the middle of night. A figure dressed in a midnight blue cloak ran towards the palace. Everyone was there to meet the young woman.  
  
"KALI!"  
  
"Dawn!" Kali embraced her friend. And before Maya could protest she hugged her as well. She turned to Dawn "Are you all right?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"But your wound?"  
  
"Kali it's healed."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"It's been a month."  
  
"A month?!" Kali looked so shocked that Allen and Dion moved towards her in case she fainted or anything each glaring daggers at the other. (A/N: They found out how the other felt in the time that has passed and lets say they haven't exactly become the best of friends.think Toya Kinomoto and Syaoran Li) Kali much to their disappointment stayed on her feet. "I was gone only moments."  
  
Van came up "Kali you were gone 5 weeks. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine but.5 weeks? I don't understand." It started to rain.  
  
"Dion came up to her kissed her on the cheek and said "Let's figure this out inside out of the rain."  
  
"Shadow!" The dog bounded up to her. "Hey there girl. You're looking well." She scratched the dogs' ear.  
  
"I was looking after her while you were gone. She was pining for you all the time."  
  
"Thank you." She hugged Dion.  
  
"Now let's get inside."  
  
Kali smiled at him "Good idea."  
  
Allen not to be outdone walked in front of Kali "I hope that you are well Princess" He took her hand bowed and kissed it. Kali lightly blushed. Dion glared at him. Allen just smirked knowing full well that if the council had their way Dion would be out of the picture as, even though the marriage would be beneath her, they would prefer that the princess marry Allen to Dion. The group walked into a hall full of councilors. All of them began speaking at once  
  
"Princess how dare you leave!" "What were you thinking?" "Are you all right?" "Where have you been?" "What are you doing with that doctor?"  
  
While they bombarded Kali with questions she walked right past them and sat down at the table. Everyone else walked after her and sat down too the councilors were about to sit when she finally spoke to them  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We're sitting so we can hear your explanation."  
  
"I don't think so! Leave!"  
  
"What?! We most certainly will not!"  
  
"I am Princess Kali de Starfire crowned princess of Gaia the rightful ruler and heiress. I demand that you leave now!" Kali had never looked so regal in her whole life and her voice had never carried such power. Whatever had happened to her in that month Maya and Dawn knew that she had changed she was no longer Kali Carter, teen of earth. She was Princess Kali Starfire, princess of Gaia now. The councilors left mumbling something about 'this not being over'. "Van please tell me what has happened."  
  
"After you left in the pillar of light people lost hope believing that you had abandoned them. We lost that battle and we were forced further and further back until, well you saw we only have a little land outside of the city. People have lost hope, we are so outnumbered that there is little chance of us winning now."  
  
Kali sat thinking. /How could all of this happened in the short time I had been talking with my father? This makes no sense./  
  
"Kali?"  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Well what happened to you over that month?"  
  
"Van, to me, I was gone only 5 minutes. I don't know how all this happened."  
  
"What happened to the manacle, Kali?" Kali looked over at Dawn confused. She looked down at her right wrist. She was right it was gone.  
  
"Well during the battle, it got shattered. And when I saw my father it transformed into this sword." She pulled back her cloak took off the sword and placed it on the table so everyone could see it. "I have yet to use it but I can feel the same power radiating from it, although it is quite weak."  
  
Dion spoke up "I thought that only your blood line could use it, has that changed now that it is a sword?"  
  
"No it hasn't look." She pointed to the handles where there were 5 needles poking out from the handle, if you connected the dots it would form a 5 pointed star. "You can't hold the sword without those needles poking into your skin, if anyone but a member of my bloodline gets pricked by those needles a virus will enter their bloodstream and kill them within days."  
  
"Nasty."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't exactly want it like that but the sword chooses its master not the other way around. So it was the swords way of protecting it's self I suppose."  
  
Dion was nervous "Note to self never touch the sword."  
  
Kali giggled. "You can touch it just don't try to fight with it."  
  
Allen wanting to put himself in the spotlight and Dion out of it reached out to touch the sword.  
  
"Just be careful and don't touch the needles."  
  
Allen glared a little at Dion turned to Kali smiled and said "No need to worry, I remembered what you said." He turned the sword over in his hands "It's cold" He handed it back to Kali.  
  
"May I?" Dion asked. Kali nodded her head and gently passed the sword to him making sure the needles pointed away from him. He gently took it in his hands turning it over, Kali watched nervously as he did so. "It feels warm to me." He looked at Kali confused. Kali just smiled knowing full well the reason why: the sword was made of the stone and the stone, as her dad had said, followed her heart. Oh yes she had noticed Allen's advances towards her and the little competition between the two; but she choose to ignore it all. She loved Dion and Allen wasn't going to change that.  
  
"Your Majesty." A servant walked in  
  
"Yes?" Everyone turned his or her attention towards the servant.  
  
"They're returning mi Lord."  
  
"Thank You. Casualties?"  
  
"Many mi Lord. We've failed." The servant turned and left.  
  
Kali looked at Van waiting for an explanation.  
  
"We've started a month on off again theory. Every other month we're going to try and send out a message to the other countries. And they try to send one to us on the month that we don't. Ours has just finished. It didn't get through this time." Silence hung in the room. "Come on we have to reestablish outer defenses and ready the recovery team if their messenger should break through."  
  
Kali soon learned that Maya and Dawn had been given two of the five stones. Dawn had the Green stone of Faith and Peace and Maya had the Purple stone of Hope and Liberty. Only two remained to be found the Yellow stone and the Red stone.  
  
A month passed and no messenger came from any country so it was assumed that they had failed to break through as well. With the return of their princess, hope was reestablished in Fanaila and when the time came for them to send out a message that said that the Princess had returned. Everyone was ready to get the message through no matter what the cost.  
  
"But Van-"  
  
"Hitomi I'm going. For you, for our children, for the future I'm going." Hitomi didn't say anything and just cried. Van held her. "I won't let our child be born into a world of war. I'll end this so he can be raised in peace."  
  
"What makes you think it will be a he?"  
  
"A daughter would be great as well." Van hastened to say with the look on his wife face. Hitomi softened her look  
  
"I was just kidding Van, I would love to have a son."  
  
Across the room another debate was being held between Kali, Maya, Dawn and Dion.  
  
"Kali I won't let you go!"  
  
"Maya I'm going and that's final!"  
  
"Be reasonable Kali-"  
  
"Dawn don't you start too! I'm going. I started all of this I will finish it!"  
  
"Maya Dawn I think you should let her go. This is her battle." Kali looked at him her eyes saying what she couldn't: Thank you. Over the past month she had learned that he had accepted her proposal even if no one but them knew about it and that he had always kept a white candle lit in his room for her. If anything time had strengthened their love for one another.  
  
Maya sighed, "Fine you can come with us but either Dawn or myself must be with you at all times understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father might not be here with us but we are still bound by the promise we made to him to be your guardians."  
  
Kali nodded to show she understood. She turned to Dion "Take care of shadow for me again?"  
  
"Of course." He embraced her, for they could not kiss here. In her ear he whispered the words he could not say aloud. "I love you."  
  
Hitomi and Dion walked them to the doors of the palace where they joined the group that would lead the assault on the Demon Legion. Here it was expected that the leader give a small speech to the troops. Van opted for Kali to give the speech. Nervous she walked to the front of the group standing alone under the darkening sky above the troops she started.  
  
"Years from now this day will be remembered as the day the war turned tide. On Earth the USA has a day called Independence Day; now not only will Fanaila celebrate this day all of Gaia will celebrate this day as our Independence Day. The day we told our enemies that we would not run, we would not hide in the dark, we won't quietly roll over and die. We will fight and we'll win our freedom." As she finished her speech the crowd erupted in cheers. She turned to Van "It's time." Maya and Dawn walked over to her side she turned back to the crowd preparing to go to battle and said, "It's time to fight for the future of Gaia."  
  
Well that's it for now people. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up before I go camping but no promises ok. See you all in the next Chap. Again thanks to all who've reviewed. ~Avalon 


	11. Captured Agian?

Well this is the last chapter for about a week, I'll be heading off for a camping trip but have no fear I'll write while I'm gone so when I come back all I'll have to do is type it up. Yeah I don own anything but the people I made up and this plot but you already knew that right? Yeah your smart people you knew that. ~Avalon  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Captured again?  
  
The parting at the palace had been short and sad. Van, Kali, Dawn, Maya, Dagan, and Allen had left Hitomi, Merle, and Dion. No goodbyes where said, in fact very little passed verbally between the members of the group. Kali walked along with Maya and Dawn as she had promised, but there was a more important reason to be with them now: she had to know how they acquired the stones of Faith & Peace and Hope & Liberty.  
  
"Your father gave them to us before we left." Dawn explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we had no idea what they were then much less how important they would be." Maya threw in as she rode along side of them.  
  
"But I thought that the stones choose the person they would be linked to not the other way around." Kali was confused she was being told things from all sides that contradicted each other.  
  
"Huh? I dunno what your going on about but your father came up to us before we left and said that these were ours. I told him that we didn't own anything like that but he insisted that we take them so we did." Dawn fiddled with her gem on its chain around her neck as she explained. Maya's looked more like a decoration being on an armband that went around her upper arm. Kali, as always, had her new sword hanging from her waist. After seeing her father she was never far from her sword, and riding through the woods a day or so before they would hit camp she never let it out of her sight.  
  
Not far away Van and Allen were having a conversation of their own.  
  
"Van, why doesn't she notice me?"  
  
"What?" The young King looked confused.  
  
"Princess Kali, she completely ignores everything I do. I mean is it me? Maybe it's women from the mystic moon."  
  
Van glared at Allen he had never quite gotten over being mad at Allen when he tired to take Hitomi away from him, but he let it pass. "Maybe she loves someone else and is devoted to that person."  
  
"Nah" Van looked at Allen / Dense as a rock, Allen. / Van thought as Allen dismissed the idea without serious thought. "After all what does Dr. Renner have that I don't? I mean I'm talented, good looking, A knight. What's missing?"  
  
"Allen give it up! She'll never love you, she loves Dion any idiot could see that."  
  
Allen seriously wounded in the pride department decided to take the conversation away from Kali. "Is that a new sword Van?"  
  
Van decided to not mention the sudden change of topic. "Yeah, they said my father wore it when fighting for Gaia when he meet my mother and it was only right that I use it to defend my un-born child now. I like my other one though too many decorations and inscriptions on this one." Looking at it he saw the red gems and the fancy inscriptions that no one could read and wished that he could have his old sword back.  
  
Riding along Kali decided that while horseback riding was fun, it was not relaxing in big groups of people while transporting everything. The dust cloud was large and making it hard to breathe and it blocked out the sun, it should have been a nice sunny day but she was only dust, and god was it stifling with everything and everyone around her.  
  
Two days passed and they reached the camp that they had established to fight off the Legion.  
  
"Your Majesty, Your Highness. It's a pleasure to have you here." The groups' commander welcomed them.  
  
"Thank you Gaddes. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty. We're ready to fight any time you issue the order."  
  
"Thank you but my men need one days rest before we head out, to prepare themselves and equipment."  
  
"Very well Your Majesty." Gaddes turned to Kali and her group. "If you so wish your highness there is a tent over here for you so you may prepare away from the men."  
  
"Thank you that would be nice."  
  
"This way then." Gaddes lead Kali Maya and Dawn one way while another soldier lead Van Allen and Dagan.  
  
A day later when everyone was ready Van walked over to the girls tent with the purpose of walking them to the ground troops, whom they would be fighting with while Van and the others fought with Melefs. "Kali?" He called out to her with the lack of a door to knock on.  
  
"Hold on Van I'll be right out." Kali and the others unknowingly had armor to protect them in the fight and had changed while they were here. So Van standing out side the tent was expecting a Kali dressed in a white shirt black pants brown boots and a blue cloak nearly tripped and fell as he walked to wards the tent. What Van saw was Kali dressed in Romanesque type armor. A silver breast & shoulder plates with blue sleeves and skirt, brown leather gauntlets and a few leather strips covering the skirt. With her sword at her side she looked like the formable foe that she was. Maya and Dawn here dressed similarly except they had Purple and Green, Sleeves and Skirts, respectively. "What do ya think Van?"  
  
"Ah.wow.I mean. ah.you found armor that's great you'll need it where you're going. Come on." The girls followed the men gawking at them as they passed. "You will be fighting with the ground assault. Remember never pass into enemy territory that dangerous and is meant only for the first assault team, go in we might not be able to get you back out."  
  
"Van I know. You don't need to worry about us honest."  
  
Van stopped. "Gaddes! The girls are here!" Gaddes spotted them and walked over.  
  
"Alright thanks for bringing them Your Majesty. Do you girls know how to use those?" He asked nodding to wards the swords. Kali answered for all three of them.  
  
"Yes. And we all have hand to hand combat experience no need to worry we can hold our own."  
  
"Good. Then you'll be in my squad Golden squad. Second wave. Follow me." He turned back to Van "Good luck Your Majesty." He bowed  
  
"You too Gaddes." With that Van left.  
  
"Alright first wave ready to deploy on His Majesties word?"  
  
"SIR!" Came the resounding reply.  
  
Gaddes turned back to the women. "Alright we don't to stand read for at least half an hour. I will be needed in the command center until that point so I'm going to leave here with Gold Squad."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Men, These girls are to be treated with the utmost respect! This woman," he indicated Kali "is the Princess and she will be fighting with us, so deal. Any complaints or problems I'll be in the command center until we hit stand ready status."  
  
With that Gaddes left, the men just gawked at the Princess and her companions. One got up the nerve and came forward.  
  
"Your really the Princess?"  
  
Kali raised herself to her full height, which still put her about a head shorter than the man. "Yes I am."  
  
"You're really going to fight with us?"  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
"No ma'am.ah your highness." He bowed, as did several people in the area. "In fact we're proud to be able to fight by your side mi lady." Most who had come to listen to the conversation murmured their agreement.  
  
"Can a Princess even fight?" Came a side remark from one of the men in the back. Maya and Dawn went to their swords wanting to protect their princess honor.  
  
"Who said that? Please come forward." She waited a moment no one moved "Consider that an order." A man in his 20's came forward.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, we aren't babysitters after all."  
  
"You want to know if I can fight?" She unsheathed her sword "Defend your self."  
  
"Wha?" Before he could move an inch the princess attacked. He ducked and rolled out of the way unsheathing his sword in the process. "Hey not fair!"  
  
"Who said battle was fair?"  
  
"Princess I must-"  
  
"No Maya this is something I need to do."  
  
Maya fell silent and the arguments caught in Dawns throat died. The sound of steal upon stone echoed through the camp. The young man was no longer in shock at being attacked and was now matching the princess blow for blow. Neither gaining the upper hand gaining and loosing the same amount of ground. Gaddes had long ago head of the duel taking place on the field below between the Princess and one of his men but he was weighed down with one thing after another, as was common, when the King gave the order for the first wave to commence it's attack. Now though he had to get to the 'battle' field his squadron was due for standby status any minute now and the last thing he needed was a two people dueling it out between themselves when they were on the same side. Once he got there however he meet with resistance when he tried to break up the duel. Finally he gave in and waited like the others. Then no sooner than he sat down the duel abruptly ended. In one final majestic move the Princess relived the owner of his sword and had hers placed only a few inches from his throat.  
  
"Are you satisfied that you won't have to 'baby-sit' me?"  
  
He nodded "Well done princess, well done indeed." He smiled took her hand and kissed it. "Princess Kali Starfire my name is Draco Renner, and I would be honored to fight by your side."  
  
"Renner? Would you happen to have a brother by the name of Dion?"  
  
"Why yes Princess I do. How do you know of him?"  
  
"He saved my life."  
  
"That's Dion alright! So he became a doctor did he? Well done bro."  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
"We had a slight disagreement a while back and we haven't seen one another since." Seeing her look he added "Listen Princess one thing you have to understand is that most men were forced here by chance. Don't get me wrong" Again explaining due to the look she gave "we're more than happy to fight but most of us have been forced into fighting. We're all decent guys mind you but we really had no say in our choice of life so we ended up here in the army protecting our home."  
  
A sound blasted through the camp. Gaddes jumped up  
  
"That's our stand by signal! Everyone get ready where heading out!" Men scrambled everywhere. Draco gave a final bow to Kali and ran off to do what he had to do.  
  
"Princess!" Gaddes waved and called Kali, Maya and Dawn over. "Listen until we get to the battle ground and I give my signal I want you three as close to this thing as possible." He motioned to the 'melef.  
  
"Gaddes I thought all 'melefs were sent out in groups. Like the Kings."  
  
"Right you are Ms. Shields but there is at least one with each ground squad to that squad from other attacks from 'melefs."  
  
Another sound echoed through the trees.  
  
"That's it. Move out!" Gaddes yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The group of 21 Men and 3 Women moved into the battlefield. Kali and the others who had never been in a real battle were shocked to see the sight of one. Draco grabbed the Princess's arm and pulled her along side the 'melef.  
  
"Keep moving now is not the time to stop! We're in the most danger when entering and exiting the camp!" He yelled to be heard over the sounds of the battlefield. The death screams, the screams of people not yet dying but praying it would come quick, the sounds of metal upon metal, the sound of guymelefs being destroyed and of the floating fortress making runs over the battle field. It was an assault on her senses but she tied her best to shove it all out of her mind and focus on getting the mission accomplished. "Move out!" came the cry that signal that it was time to engage in one on one combat. Not accustomed to yelling over the noise of a battle Kali, Maya, and Dawn were forced to use head movements to send their intention, it worked better than words for the three of them knew each other so well. They headed out to the right to do battle following Gaddes and Draco. They soon encountered the Enemy. Kali unsheathed her sword at the same time as her friends in one flowing movement. The wall of darkness covered the sky and turned day into night as the battle ragged on. It was obvious they were out numbered the group continued on. Soon Kali was covered in her own blood from wounds as well as that of the men she had killed Maya and Dawn looked the same as well nearly covered in blood from head to toe. "FALL BACK!" The cry rang out that the messenger had either succeeded or had been killed and there was no point in continuing this battle the. Slowly squads made their way back into formation and retreated. Gold Squadron was one of the last to return to camp. Van and Allen were waiting for them when they returned. Allen although severely tired jumped up and over to Kali when he saw how she looked.  
  
"Is it bad? I'll get a healer! Do you want to sit down? Can I get you something?"  
  
Kali was taken aback by the assault of questions and it took her mind a moment to process all of them. "No, no nothing I'm fine. This is not my blood but that of those we encountered this day. The messenger?"  
  
"K.I.A." (A/N: for any who don't know K.I.A = Killed In Action) they all hung their heads. "In 5 days we will retry with a new messenger and a new plan of attack."  
  
"If it's alright with you Van I'll go and clean up and rest some."  
  
"Fine, go on. If you need me I'll be in the command center or Gaddes will."  
  
"Thank you Van." Kali left with Dawn, Maya stayed behind for a moment to speak with Van.  
  
"Van."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm worried that that battle might have effected Kali more than she's letting on. She's never been in a battle let alone killed that many people before."  
  
"It's something that all fighters go through and she will experience it I did, if she can over come it she will be one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Be there for her when she goes through It." With that Van left. Maya stood there for a moment longer before she left to get cleaned up herself.  
  
Kali had washed herself and armor and had put her sword next to her bed and was about to go to sleep when she go up and went to talk to Maya.  
  
"Maya is something wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
  
"I've known you for years now I know when something is bothering you. What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing, believe me I'll figure this out on my own," Maya saw that Kali wasn't giving up "Honest now go to bed!" She threw a pillow, or what substitute as one, at her and hit her in the face. Unable to stop herself she started to laugh. Kali picked up her own pillow and threw it at Maya. In no time they were throwing them across the room at each other. After awhile sleep got the better of her and Kali was out cold. Maya came around to make sure all was well before she left the tent unable to sleep. She walked the grounds, which were next to deserted as everyone either was sleeping had something to do or was injured. Maya stood next to a lake and sat to do some thinking. The moon was full and the night sky was clear. She never expected company.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
She turned around rather quickly "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Not a wink."  
  
"Figures.not your first fight then."  
  
"No." Confusion was written all over her face  
  
"New fighters always sleep the first night then they rarely do so again."  
  
She thought back to her first fight it was true; she never slept after that first fight, and then they was the nightmares.Kali.  
  
"Don't worry about the Princess she'll be fine."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I just am ok."  
  
Thinking about it she decided to leave. She got up  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah I.I should go back." She left without another word to the man. Draco watched her leave.  
  
  
  
"Lord!"  
  
"Yes?" he asked lazily.  
  
"The Princess has-"  
  
"Returned I know."  
  
"Shall we retrieve her?"  
  
"Not yet.not yet."  
  
  
  
A month had almost passed and still they hadn't gotten out a message. Kali had had to deal with the after effects of killing but came over it quickly like Van said she would. They all stood tensed ready for the last ditch attempt.  
  
"Alright Gold Squad last time this month lets make this one count." He looked down "Princess would you do the honors?"  
  
"Gold Squad move out!" She called at the top of her lungs. Although she could now make herself heard she still needed to shout for her voice to carry any distance.  
  
The battle went as all the others had except this time "FALL BACK!" A loud echo of cheers came out. Waiting for the last of their members to regroup the message came through one of the fighters "The messenger made it we got it through!" Loud cheers erupted as the message was carried on to other squads.  
  
"Now's not the time to celebrate people let's get back first!"  
  
  
  
"Van it's coming through on all channels: The messenger made it Dagan got out!"  
  
Van sighed as mad as he was at him he was happy that he was alive. "All right let's get go."  
  
They gave the command and the guymelefs started to fall back.  
  
  
  
"Begin the final assault!"  
  
"Lord Flaim." He bowed and turned to do his masters bidding.  
  
"Soon Princess.very soon you will fall and the Dragon with you."  
  
"Final assault had begun! Fanalian Royal Palace being attacked, Princess Starfire and her guardians being pursued, King Fanel being pursued."  
  
"All is going to plan."  
  
"Draco!" The young fighter was injured as they retreated Maya ran to his side Kali and Dawn giving her cover.  
  
"Maya?"  
  
"Draco.Come on we're going to get you outta here."  
  
"No.go..."  
  
"No Draco, no one gets left behind, no one!"  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Come get him up and outta here!"  
  
"Rebels give the princess and her companions up and no more will be killed or hurt. Repeat: Rebels."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Gaddes get these people outta here!"  
  
"But Princess-"  
  
"That's an order!"  
  
"All right you heard her keep moving!"  
  
Fighters and Guymelefs were surrounding them. Calling out for Kali, Maya, and Dawn to surrender. Then all of a sudden one of the 'melefs grabbed Maya  
  
"Dawn get Kali outta here!"  
  
"Maya!" Dawn grabbed the princess  
  
"Kali the only thing we can do is fall back and create a plan to rescue her. Be reasonable."  
  
Kali calmed down "Your right let's go. Wait Draco is still alive we have to get him I won't leave a man behind. Before Dawn could stop her Kali was running away from them toward Draco Gaddes and Dawn in hot pursuit. Gaddes grabbed Draco  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now go." Kali nodded her head and started to run when two more guymelefs grabbed her and Dawn.  
  
"PRINCESS!"  
  
"Gaddes get your men outta here!"  
  
"Princess." she was gone. "How am I going to explain this to his majesty?" He regrouped with his men.  
  
"The princess?"  
  
Gaddes hung his head. "Final order: retreat. Let us follow it."  
  
In silence they followed their leader.  
  
Allen stood waiting for them. "Where is the princess?"  
  
"I need to speak with His Majesty."  
  
"That is impossible he was captured by rebel forces. Now where is Princess Kali?"  
  
Gaddes hung his head "Taken also."  
  
Everyone was silent. "We head back to Fanaila."  
  
"What?" Gaddes was shocked  
  
"Queen Hitomi must know of this."  
  
"Who's going to tell her?"  
  
No one answered  
  
The group walked up to the palace, only to see it had taken heavy damage. They we're almost two weeks late. Hitomi would be near her 8 month in Pregnancy, no one wanted to deliver this devastating news to the young queen.  
  
"Sir Allen where is the King?"  
  
"I need to speak with the Queen."  
  
"You have not heard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The queen was taken captive."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
  
  
A young man approached the cell hold five prisoners.  
  
"Well well what do we have here? A Princess, of a lost throne. A King, of a throne soon not to be, along with his Queen and heir. And last but not least the Guardians of the dear Princess. My plan worked as I thought it would. Welcome to the lost region home of the Demon Legion."  
  
Kali spoke first "Who are you?" it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Me? I'm your cousin Flaim Starfire. And I will rule over Gaia not you.I will destroy earth for being so disloyal, everything our kingdom once was will be again." Flaim smiled.  
  
"Except peaceful." The smile was gone. He slapped her through the bars. "Dear little cousin should you want to live I suggest you make no comments on how I rule."  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Flaim turned his attention to the young angel King. Intense cobalt blue eyes gazed at Van holding Hitomi. He tossed his jet- black hair back.  
  
"Because I need the 5 legendary stones of power."  
  
"Then why them? Kali, Dawn and I each have one, but Van and Hitomi?"  
  
"The young King was given his just a month ago, it is the red stone in the hilt of the sword. And he gave the other to his queen." Flaim gazed at the yellow stone that hung around Hitomi's neck. "That makes five. Enjoy your stay, you'll be here for a month before my plan will need the stones." With that he walked out leaving the group alone, and very much in danger.  
  
"What will we do Van? A month? That brings me very close to my d-"  
  
"Hush.it'll be ok." He looked down at Hitomi and then to each one of the cells other occupants the look that clearly said: no need to let them know they might have a new born child as a hostage if they kept them here long enough.  
  
"Captured again? I don't believe it."  
  
"Dawn we will get out of here we did before. We just have to have faith."  
  
"Kali."  
  
With that the cells occupants slid into silence. Over the next month things got worse morale wise as they knew the longer they waited the harder it would be with Hitomi coming close to her due date. Little did they know that Dagan had witnessed the whole thing and the rebel countries were already planning on how to get them out.  
  
Sorry but that's all I could think of I leave on Monday for a camping trip so I probably won't be able to post again for this story. But I will write while I'm gone (for a lack of anything better to do in the middle of the woods) and will post ASAP when I get back. That's why the extra long chapter to make up for posts for a while. See ya when I get back! ~Avalon 


	12. Dreams To Dream

Gosh I'm so sorry about the long wait but like I said I was camping then I had to go and type all this up on the computer and for some reason, I will never understand, it takes longer to type up on a computer than it does to print out.go figure. Well here at long last is chapter what am I at now.right chapter 12. ~Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: I own didilly squat.not even the song that Kali sings.right I do own her.and the others but we all knew that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Dreams to Dream  
  
  
  
"I hate her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kali. I hate her for being the Princess. I hate her for getting captured. I hate her for turning Gaia upside down." Dagan sighed "Most of all I hate her for caring about everyone except herself."  
  
Millerna looked at him, he had done so much to help Kali ascend her would- be throne. To have him say these things was a little more than confusing to the blonde princess. Merle sat in a corner, she had not spoken much to anyone since she had recovered from the attack on the palace and after she learned that Kali, Van and Hitomi had been captured she became subdued and rarely spoke.  
  
"Van-sama.Hitomi." Dagan, Millerna, Dryden, and Allen looked at the cat girl, young woman now, all shocked that she had spoken "We have to get them back."  
  
"How close is Hitomi to her due date?"  
  
"A month or so." She replied quietly.  
  
"Then we must act quickly! Who knows what they might do with the royal heir!" Gaddes walked in without knocking.  
  
"Gaddes!"  
  
"We can move between countries freely now. It seems all they wanted was the three of them and the two guardians."  
  
"Five?" Everyone again looked at Merle "Van, Hitomi, Kali, Maya, and Dawn. Five. Four stones that were supposed to be drawn to Kali's. Five of them captured."  
  
Everyone got Merle's dropped hints, all except one.  
  
"Why are you telling us this? We all read up on the legends."  
  
"Everyone that holds a stone or will hold a stone would be drawn to the royal heir and to each other. Van & Hitomi went to Kali that night that she arrived in Gaia. Dawn & Maya followed her here despite the danger they were putting themselves in."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Gah! You dumb Princess! Van, Hitomi, Maya, and Dawn must all have stones too!" Merle wanted to use the princess as a scratching post at that moment but she refrained from doing so. Millerna on the other hand went into deep thought about what Merle had just said. Everyone else ignored Millerna and started to look to the legend for answers.  
  
"What do we know about the stones when they are together?" Asked Allen  
  
"Well the legends say that they have the power to either save or destroy Gaia and the mystic moon." Again everyone started at Dagan "I looked it up when this shit all began."  
  
"Well what else do you know?"  
  
"Well they all have to be together for anything to happen and the heir must wish it all to happen for the stone is said to follow his or her heart and that it controls all the other stones."  
  
Allen sighed "Then we're alright Kali would never wish to destroy Gaia and the Mystic Moon."  
  
Dryden spoke "Unless someone was threatened to be killed."  
  
"But they need all of them to work the stones they can't kill any of them and Kali knows it." Allen stated with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"All but one: Hitomi's child. Maybe that's why they're waiting. Kali would never allow her child to be harmed in any way. She would use her powers in any way to prevent that from happening."  
  
"Hitomi and Van-sama's child.we have to get them out now!"  
  
  
  
"Lord Flaim."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should we not take the Princess's sword from her?"  
  
"No. Until she's dead even I cannot touch the sword without being killed. She keeps it."  
  
"Aye, then why don't we get this over with?"  
  
Flaim smiled only Dilandau would question him. "You must learn patience you'll get to kill them soon enough. We must wait because Hitomi will give birth in about two weeks and then we can use her child to persuade my dear little cousin to destroy the ear- the mystic moon. And declare me the unchallenged ruler of Gaia then we can kill them all." Dilandau grumbled "Do not fret your time to kill will be soon."  
  
Folken loomed in the shadows "Even the child?"  
  
Flaim looked at Folken "Possibly I have not yet decided what to do with the child."  
  
"Let me take the child."  
  
"Getting protective of your niece or nephew?"  
  
"I will raise the child as my own it'll never know of my brother or his wife except what you will tell of them in lessons."  
  
"A tempting offer.but one which I must refuse. If the child is male and discovers of his true heritage then I just might be in danger but if it is female then I might consider your offer we shall see."  
  
Folken looked at Flaim, he knew that he planned to kill the child no matter what the gender was. Folken knew when he saw that in his eyes that Flaim must never harm that child if it meant his death, he would be responsible for the death of his brother he would not allow his brothers child to die at his hands as well.  
  
Down in the cell after a young woman, a princess, looked out into the clear blue night sky. Gazing at the Mystic Moon and the stars.  
  
"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams. I'll follow my dreams until they come true. Come with me you will see what I mean, There's a world inside no one else ever sees. You will go so far in my dreams. Somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true. There is a star waiting to guide us, Shining inside us when we close our eyes. Don't let go if You stay close to me in my dreams tonight You will see what I see. Dreams to dream as near as can be. Inside you and me they always come true."  
  
Dawn heard Kali's song and watched her as she sang but she didn't interrupt. She didn't want the melody to end. As Kali ended her song Dawn moved next to her.  
  
"That was beautiful."  
  
Kali jumped. "I didn't notice you, you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I should be apologizing to you for waking you up."  
  
"Don't I wasn't asleep to begin with."  
  
Kali turned back to the sky  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
"With every waking moment. I dream of him all the time but even the most realistic dream doesn't come close."  
  
"You'll see him again." They both fell silent for a while. Dawn spoke again. "About Flaim."  
  
"I didn't know of him I swear."  
  
"I know you didn't. But if your father was the youngest child then why didn't the stone go to him?"  
  
"The stone chooses it's master, maybe it thought I would be a better ruler or something, I dunno why it would think that though. Maybe it's cause the line goes through the male and that would be my dad then me. Either way it looks like I won't be holding it much longer."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Flaim wishes to have the sword I can see it in his eyes. The only way he can have it is if I die."  
  
"Kali!"  
  
"Dawn what must happen will happen."  
  
"This is your life-"  
  
"What life?! The life of a Princess? Kept away from my only love, my father dead, my friends always away protecting me, what kind of life is that for anyone?"  
  
"You were born to this. Your father wanted you to rule to make Gaia a peaceful place again."  
  
"I'll be responsible for everyone's death here!" She lowered her voice "Including that of Hitomi's un-born child."  
  
"Not necessarily." Folken came out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Princess Starfire, My name is Folken."  
  
"Van's brother?"  
  
"Yes. I have come to tell you my debt is paid off to Flaim and I want to help save the life of my brothers child."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How long does Hitomi have left?"  
  
"Three weeks give or take."  
  
"Thank you." With that he left without another word spoken to the two girls.  
  
"Now what?" Dawn asked  
  
"We break out before Hitomi gives birth."  
  
Day Break came and the five planned. Kali, Van, and Hitomi would head for Escaflowne while Dawn and Maya created the distraction for them to get away by using Escaflowne. After which Maya and Dawn would make their get away any way they could all lives were expendable. The Legion was to be left in as much shambles as possible.  
  
  
  
Flaim stood in his throne room his back turned to the messenger "Well what is my cute little cousin plotting?"  
  
"Your doom and demise."  
  
"Ah of course. When?"  
  
"Soon. Before Hitomi gives birth."  
  
"Ah she caught a hold of my plan to use the child did she? No matter. Anything else?"  
  
"They plan to use the stones then separate. Kali, Van, and Hitomi will be heading towards Escaflowne."  
  
"Use the stones then separate? My little cousin knows nothing of their powers does she? I thought not. My dear Uncle what a predicament you have put your daughter in. Ah well do what you must to keep them where they are."  
  
"Mi Lord."  
  
A week passed and still nothing had happened, with each day Flaim became more and more nervous, although he never allowed anyone to notice. Kali's lack of action had brought this all on and Dilandau just made things worse by always requesting that he be allowed to 'persuade' her to change her mind on her course of action. Alone in his quarters Flaim was thinking of how to deal with the mounting rebel forces that were no doubt planning to rescue the king queen and princess when all of a sudden a sound that matched the sound of thunder rung throughout the so called palace. Flaim thought it odd, as there had been no storms predicted. / Ah just the dumb weather. It has been rather hot lately and it was looking rather like a storm when I last looked outside. / Another roar rung through out his room. After a third roar rung throughout his room a siren blasted. The sound assaulted his ears as he tried to exit his room to discover the root of the problem though he suspected that it might have something to do with a certain captive princess and her companions. His door refused to open. He called out.  
  
"I order you to open this door! I say can anyone hear me!"  
  
His door opened "Your Highness please stay here while we deal with this problem."  
  
"I demand to know what is going on!"  
  
"The princess is causing problems. We'll have it under control soon." The door was closed again and locked.  
  
"I highly doubt that they will 'have it under control soon'." He turned and left through a back secret door, he would personally deal with the young princess. By the time he got to the command center however  
  
"Your highness please forgive me, but the captives have escaped with the help of rebel forces."  
  
"If this is how you want to play it Princess fine with me. Commander, launch the weapons!"  
  
"Both of them sir?"  
  
"Do you have a problem hearing!?"  
  
"N.No Sir."  
  
"Then follow my orders!"  
  
"Sir! Launching weapons. One on Gaia confirmed." Minutes passed "One on the Mystic Moon confirmed."  
  
"Activate!"  
  
  
  
Well on to Chapter 13, not to be cruel I will upload chapters 12 & 13 at the same time. Come on you didn't think I was that mean did you? Since I will be doing that I won't bore you here. Remember Relax, Read and Review. ~Avalon 


	13. Your Move

Well here we are chapter 13. Yeah other than I only own my stuff I have nothing to say so: I only own my stuff everything else belongs to someone else. ~Avalon  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Your Move  
  
  
  
With shaking hands the commander activated the weapons "Weapons Activated."  
  
"Your move princess."  
  
Van, Hitomi, and Kali were in flight mode in Escaflowne. Maya and Dawn both had stolen Guymelefs and with help from Van through the intercom they managed to get the things out of the hanger and were now below them on the ground. When all of a sudden the sky darkened and the ground shook.  
  
"Maya, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Van?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We have some problems down here."  
  
"We have some up here too."  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"No, but the sky's gone black as night. You?"  
  
"The earth is shaking."  
  
"Ground quakes?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Listening to all this Kali was beginning to get nervous she knew that Flaim was behind this in some way. Hitomi's stomach tightened in fear.  
  
"Look!" Hitomi cried out  
  
"That's Fanalia's Flag!" Van stated.  
  
"And Freid's.and Ausuria's! It's the cavalry!" Maya shouted over the intercom.  
  
"No need to shout Maya. It hurts my ears."  
  
"Sorry Van."  
  
"In. Repeat Escaflowne and the Guymelefs on the ground please come in."  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"Van! Are you ok? Who is that with you?"  
  
"We're all here Allen. Hitomi Van Maya and Dawn, we're all here and ok."  
  
"Princess!" Relief poured into Allen's voice when he heard the princess. Then a new voice came over the intercom, Hitomi's stomach again tightened in fear.  
  
"Rebel forces, this is Prince Flaim Starfire. I demand that you surrender and that Princess Satrfire her guardians, King Van and Queen Hitomi be handed over to us."  
  
Gaddes told the prince where he could stick it and most agreed that it was not, given his autonomy, physically possible.  
  
  
  
"I want his head on a platter! Attack the rebels with everything we have! Dilandau!"  
  
"Yes Prince?"  
  
"Kill them all!"  
  
"Gladly." Dilandau turned and left. Folken remained however.  
  
"Prince was that wise? We all know how Dilandau can get."  
  
"Think I care? Years ago the blasted King of Fanalia made sure that my mother never became queen! It was her birthright not Ryol's! Now Fanalia will pay for that with the death of his line! Be silent or I will destroy that bloodline completely! The would be Neo-Queen will also pay for thinking that she could take this away from me! Let them all die!"  
  
Folken remained silent a plan forming in his head. What he could get from the texts said that the Princess, Flaim's mother, was quite obsessed with becoming queen and cared not for the people she ruled. Folkens father decided to make sure she could not harm the people of Gaia and between the two of the choose to lift Ryol above the princess, with his support behind the prince, Ryol became King and his sister, Linda, was forever banished for her crimes against the people in her bid for power. Now it seems that Flaim has inherited his mother's lust for power and her disrespect for the people that she would have ruled.  
  
  
  
Weather was getting rough and Escaflowne could no longer fly.  
  
"Maya, Dawn we can no longer fly hold your position we must land!"  
  
"Alright Van we'll wait for you here."  
  
"Hang on tight it's going to be a rough landing."  
  
Once on the ground Van Hitomi Kali Maya and Dawn grouped together.  
  
"Any idea about what's going on here?" Hitomi asked  
  
"None what so ever." Replied Maya.  
  
"We've got to find out what's going on and stop it quick!"  
  
"No reason to state the obvious Kali." Said Dawn.  
  
They all looked around them, a hopeless effort they knew but one they made anyway. Then Flaim spoke over the com again.  
  
"Princess, dear cousin. By now you must want to save the lives of Gaians well should you wish to do so the weapon that is responsible for this is outside my complex. You should know that you alone can stop it and if you don't it will tear apart this world from the crust out, and if that isn't enough to get you here your precious earth will suffer the same fate as they are right now suffering the same conditions. You can only save one world by destroying these weapons or you can give your self up and save both. Which one will it be?"  
  
"I have to go." Van Maya Dawn and Hitomi all launched themselves between her and the complex that held Flaim.  
  
"No you fool you can't!"  
  
"Van I must!"  
  
"Kali-"  
  
"No Maya. I can end this I can save both worlds all he wants is me!"  
  
For once Dawns voice worked "Kali he'll kill you."  
  
"A small price to pay for the lives of everyone on both worlds."  
  
"Kali please."  
  
"Hitomi.I must.I have to do this."  
  
Hitomi nodded she pulled Van out of the way. "I believe in you. I'm with you always."  
  
Maya and Dawn moved out of the way too.  
  
Maya spoke first "Kali.good luck. Please come back to us."  
  
Dawn came forward and hugged Kali "I'll always be with where ever you go."  
  
Kali turned to Van. "You can't do this alone."  
  
"I won't be alone I'll have you by my side in spirit won't I?"  
  
"Yes, I wish it was more than that."  
  
"Thank you for everything Van."  
  
With that she left. They all watched her retreating back. She never turned around, she never looked back, never said another word. They all wanted her to come back alive but in each of their hearts they knew that they would never see her alive again. Hitomi's stomach twisted again it was then she realized that it wasn't her stomach it was.  
  
"Van.I think I need a doctor."  
  
He turned to Hitomi "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No it's.AGH!"  
  
"Hitomi!" Van grabbed her and gently laid her on the ground. "Our Child?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But there's no doctor or anything!"  
  
"Van I can't very well tell our child not to come! AGH! This child is coming doctor or no!"  
  
Kali waked slowly towards Flaim, towards her death. She never faltered never stopped. Then before she knew it she was standing next to Flaim and his weapon.  
  
"Welcome Kali." He spoke as if they had just run into one another at a party or something.  
  
"Cousin.no I cannot call you that. No Starfire could do this to the worlds that are entrusted to us."  
  
"Come now Kali you don't honesty believe in all that do you?"  
  
"I must. One of us has to. I'm here now, your move I believe."  
  
"Yes my move. Well it's quite a move too. I refuse to deactivate these weapons unless you defeat me in a duel."  
  
"What!? A duel now of all times?"  
  
"Yes." He drew his sword "Your move now."  
  
She drew her sword. "I, Princess Kali Starfire, will defeat you! I will protect the worlds entrusted to me by my father, King Ryol."  
  
Flaim launched at her the moment she drew her sword and she blocked him. The sound echoed through the empty landscape. Kali's ears finely tuned heard everything from the rustling of the leaves to the crunch sound that Flaims footfalls made on the ground. She launched the next attack, she used the same move she defeated Draco with but this time her opponent maintained his sword, the move cost her. The tearing of flesh and the searing pain crossed her upper left arm. The warm blood flowed down her arm.  
  
"Bad move your non highness."  
  
"This duel is far from over!"  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
  
  
"But Hitomi needs me!"  
  
"Van the best thing you can do for Hitomi right now is look out for our forces. Hopefully they will have a healer with them that can help her."  
  
Hitomi's voice carried out of the cave they had found "Van Fanel how could I ever let you do this to me!"  
  
"As I recall you where there too my love!"  
  
"Van I will never let you do this to me again! This is hardly the time to be joking! Agh! When I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Ah perhaps I will go and look for our men." With that Van left leaving Maya on the verge of laughter. But she turned back and went into the cave.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"Less then a minute."  
  
"It'll be soon Hitomi."  
  
  
  
Kali was bruised and bleeding from the encounter with Flaim but she was not going to give up unless she was dead. The heat the weapon was generating was making the duel more difficult than it should have been. Making them slower.  
  
"AGH!" Flaim coughed up blood and as soon as Kali removed her sword he doubled over. He had missed a defense and Kali had put her sword through his left side.  
  
"You cannot fight the duel is mine!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Deactivate the weapon!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You fool. I will destroy both worlds before handing them over to you!" A guymelef landed next to them. "Take me back!" Both left before she could do anything.  
  
  
  
Van walked over the land when Dilandau stepped out from behind a rock  
  
"Van I've been looking forward to this for a very long time." Dilandau attacked before Van could say anything. Van ducked and rolled drawing his sword in time to block the next attack from his opponent.  
  
Flaim walked his halls refusing help despite the fact he was close to fainting. Then Folken stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Folken! Help me to the infirmary!" Folken stepped forward and drew a sword. "Folken.what are you doing?"  
  
"Finishing what my father and Kali never could." Without another word Folken sliced Flaim in two. He walked to his body picked up a small object from the body, he then walked away leaving his followers to find Flaims corpse.  
  
  
  
"Push Hitomi! A little more.there!" A cry from a newborn child filled the cave. Maya wrapped the child up in her cloak and handed the child over to Hitomi. "Congratulations Hitomi it's a girl. A princess."  
  
"Uh Mai."  
  
Maya walked over to Dawn "What is it?"  
  
"Uh well look."  
  
"Oh you have to be shitting me!"  
  
  
  
Van and Dilandau fought neither gaining the upper hand. Then Van felt sudden elation an emotion from Hitomi. /The child's been born. I have to fight for my child, for Hitomi. / "We end this now Dilandau!" Remembering some moves that Kali had used he disarmed Dilandau. "Leave and never come back! Never threaten me or mine again and live." Van walked away. He never would have done that under normal circumstances but he did it for Hitomi and their child. Dilandau had other ideas silently he picked up his sword and launched at Van's unguarded back. /VAN! / The mental cry from Hitomi alerted Van to the danger he raised his sword and turned and caught Dilandau right through the heart. Van removed his sword from the now dead body and it slumped down. He stood there for a moment longer before he remembered that he had a wife and child waiting for him. Leaving markers for his troops off in the distance to follow he returned to the cave.  
  
  
  
A lone figure came up to the palace gates in Fanaila. He stood at the entrance waiting for someone to come and talk to him. He didn't wait long.  
  
"State your name and business."  
  
"I have come to wait for the Royal Family and Princess Starfire. I have to speak to them both when they return."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
The figure removed his hood.  
  
"My Lord!" The gatekeeper quickly bowed "I.I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I get that a lot let me pass."  
  
"Right away. Open the gates!" The gates opened the figure walked through and made his way towards the palace and again pulled his hood up over his head.  
  
  
  
Kali tried everything possible to deactivate the weapon nothing had worked. "Father, please help me I don't know how to save this world! How to save my friends." Tears slid down her face "Help me please."  
  
"The sword Kali, the stone was meant to save this world and earth."  
  
"Hello! Who's there?" Kali had never heard that voice before and didn't know what to think of it now. "Well what have I got to loose." She pulled out the sword and pointed it at the weapon, and willed its energy to put an end to the dreadful thing. The sword glowed, it's glow shot up into the sky when the light faded Kali was dressed differently instead if the shirt and pants she was now dressed in a snow white gown with a v-slit by her breasts and a belt around her waist that was made up of small flower-like circles attached by a chain and in the center of the flowers there was a blue gem that matched her sword, the belt went around her whole waist and three flowers fell down where it attached and a small bit of chain from the three flowers. The dress then flowed down to her feet. Full-length sleeves covered her arms, a slit on the inside allowed her free movement of her arms. She was once again wearing her tiara. She raised her sword for the second time. The pillar of light surrounded her giving her strength that she focused at the weapon using the sword a beam of light shot out at the device. She soon realized that she did not have enough strength to keep it up for long though.  
  
"My friends, please I cannot do this alone I need your help."  
  
Van, Hitomi, Maya and Dawn all heard her mental cry for help. Each of the stones in their possession glowed as they gave what strength they could to the princess.  
  
The spirits of Van and Hitomi appeared to the right of Kali and grasped her sword hilt adding their strength to hers, Dawn and Maya appeared to Kali's left grasped her sword hilt transferring their strength to hers. A white light shot out of the sword hitting the weapon shattering it to bits. The light shot up into the sky, the imposed darkness vanished as the sun returned. The light shot up to the mystic moon, saving the earth from its fate and reawaking the long buried gate that connected the two worlds. The sun shone in the clear blue sky. "The time of darkness has been avoided. We did we saved the world.thank you my friends." Kali lost consciousness her body vanishing before it hit the ground. Maya, Dawn, Van and Hitomi all felt her loss, they knew she was no longer with them. From where each was they looked across the land in what once was the valley of the lost a glittering palace now stood.  
  
"The Glitter Palace."  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"The Glitter Palace, home of the Starfires."  
  
Van walked up, he saw Maya. "Maya-"  
  
Maya held up her hand to forestall the coming questions "Hitomi's fine, tired but fine. You can go see her." Van quickly walked past Maya and Dawn who turned and followed him. He came back out to meet them as they walked in  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Twins Van."  
  
Maya walked up to Hitomi picked up the child wrapped in Dawns green cloak while Dawn picked up the child wrapped in Maya's purple cloak.  
  
"Van" Dawn said "I would like to introduce you to your first born child, your daughter." Dawn handed his daughter over to him; he sat down next to Hitomi.  
  
"And I" Maya spoke up "Would like to introduce you to your second born child, your son." She handed the young prince over to Hitomi.  
  
"Our children Hitomi, our twin children."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Born into a world of peace like you wished Van." Van kissed her forehead. Dawn and Maya left them in the cave so they could be alone and have a family moment.  
  
Fanalian forces arrived a short while later  
  
"Maya, Dawn." Allen approached them "Where's Van and Hitomi?"  
  
"They're inside. Hitomi's quite tired. She had to give birth out here."  
  
"What? Hitomi gave birth to the heir!" He smiled "Well it's about time. So what is it a prince or a princess?"  
  
"Both." Dawn stated smiling  
  
"What?"  
  
"What she means Allen is that Hitomi gave birth to Twins: A girl and a boy."  
  
"Twins!"  
  
"Yes and we should be getting them into a ship."  
  
"Wait where's Kali."  
  
They both hung their heads. "We don't know."  
  
Dawn brought out the princess while Maya brought out the young prince. Van carried Hitomi in his arms.  
  
Millerna, Dryden and Merle stood outside the Crusade waiting for them. Millerna stepped forward to congratulate Van and Hitomi while Merle went to see the children, Dryden and Allen stood off to the side not knowing what to do. When they reached Fanalia Hitomi and Van brought their children to see Fanalia  
  
"This is your world my darlings one world The Mystic Moon and Fanalia. My hope for you for always is that your heart will be a part of each."  
  
"There has never been a child born of the Mystic Moon and Gaia has there?"  
  
"No and now there is two." The twins stared at Fanalia then back up the earth in the sky.  
  
  
  
Well two chapters up at once I'm proud of myself. Well that's it for this Chapter there is still about 2 more to go before I finish so we're in the last stretch of my story. I hope that you have been enjoying it. Well I'll see you all in Chapter 14! ~Avalon 


	14. Kali and Folken

Well well I actually got to upload three chapters at once.now I'm really impressed with myself. Smiles Proudly. So where are my reviews people? I no longer even care if you say my story just plain sucks just review.wait if you didn't like my story you wouldn't have read this far now would you.ah jus ignore everything I just said except for the please review part, and enjoy chapter 14 ~Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I still haven't gotten around to taking over the world more over I still can't believe that I'm writing these things out, yeah you know the drill.I own blah blah blah and I don't own Escaflowne and all that other stuff.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Kali and Folken  
  
  
  
Two weeks had passed in Fanalia and people were still looking for Princess Kali. Van had been brought the news that his brother's body had been found in a building near the complex of Flaims. They were told that he died saving the life of the family's youngest child. He had in his possession two star jewels (Gems that were crafted into five pointed stars) these where given to Van; he gave once to each twin. Sitting down in the great hall with Hitomi, the twins, Allen, Gaddes, Dagan, Millerna, Merle, Dion, Draco, and Dryden Van stared at the twins they had been here for nearly an hour and still hadn't come up with anything.  
  
"So what should we name them?" Van asked for the 10th time.  
  
"Celina? Balgus?" Suggested Allen  
  
"Chid." Suggested Merle  
  
More and more names were called off of people they knew, people that had died. But none of them seemed right to Van. Hitomi who had been holding her daughter spoke up as she put her down.  
  
"Kali and Folken."  
  
Van looked at the twins, both had their mothers green eyes and their fathers black hair. While the young prince was content to sit and relax his sister on the other hand was constantly trying to get around, never actually getting anywhere much to the relief of her parents. "I think Kali and Folken suits them." Everyone murmured his or her agreements. "I guess all that's left is to make it official." Van motioned for the gentlemen at the door to come forward  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Send out the word the Royal Children have been named. Princess Kali de Fanel and Prince Folken de Fanel."  
  
The gentleman brightened at hearing these words, It was wondered when the twin children would be named. "Right away Your Majesty!"  
  
Hitomi picked up her daughter "Kali.one day I shall have to tell you who you were named after." Van had picked up Folken and walked over to them.  
  
"One day they shall both know who they were named after. Kali Starfire will not be forgotten in Fanalia or anywhere on Gaia."  
  
"Good to hear." A man in his 40's walked into the hall.  
  
"King Ryol." Van nodded his head.  
  
"Van how many times must I tell you to call me by my name?" He walked over and picked Kali up. She struggled in his arms then calmed down. Ryol chuckled "You remind me of my daughter." His eyes grew sad "She would have been honored to have you named after her."  
  
"Ryol, she still might be alive." Hitomi took her daughter from him.  
  
"I know Hitomi, I know I just wish I had her here."  
  
"You and me both sir." Ryol looked around to see who had spoken; he then realized it was Dion Renner Ryol had never heard him speak for he had never spoken in his presence before this.  
  
"I think we all miss her." Hitomi rocked her daughter back and forth.  
  
"Why don't we all get a portrait done in a couple of days to commemorate this time?" Van asked.  
  
"Good Idea Van." Hitomi walked up to him.  
  
"Why don't we get it done at the Glitter Palace?"  
  
"Excellent Idea King Ryol."  
  
Three days later the group was packed and heading off to the Glitter Palace in what was now being called the valley of crystal. A royal ball had been planned for a week from then and the valley normally avoided was now the center of attention. It was the same approach as before it looked dead from the sky first thing in the morning and last thing at night from above but it couldn't be more deceiving. It was early morning when the Crusade arrived in the Crystal Valley and as they descended through the mist the group seemed nervous everyone except the twins. They exited the mist and what they saw was a breath taking sight: The Glitter Palace was sparkling with the sun shining behind it just above the horizon. The mountain on the right side of the palace sported the magnificent waterfall, the river from it flowed in front of the palace then out towards Crystal Tenshi, the green grass and trees covered the left side of the palace along with a small, enclosed lake. There was a brief moment when they could see the majestic Gardens that went for miles at the rear of the palace. Hitomi was the first to speak  
  
"It is beautiful Ryol."  
  
"I had the city and palace restored to it's original beauty before the revolution. It took a lot less than I had imagined. I was informed that the royalist kept the place up in the royal family's absence and they are more than happy to turn over the care of the city and Gaia to me. I wish Kali could have seen this. In a few days I will be crowned King once again and she would have been renamed heiress apparent but that was not meant to be." Ryol turned to Van and Hitomi "Van Hitomi I have a huge favor to ask of you."  
  
"Sure." Said Van  
  
"Anything." Replied Hitomi.  
  
"If Kali is never found, if she is dead then I want Kali and Folken to be named heir and heiress apparent to my throne." Hitomi and Van looked at each other in shock. "I know it would be a burden on the twins and I'll completely understand if you say no"  
  
"Ryol" Hitomi interrupted him "We would be honored to have our children as your heirs if Kali should never be found, if you would do us the honor of being Kali and Folken's godfather."  
  
Ryol looked at them and laughed "It would be my honor to have them as my godchildren."  
  
The Crusade landed inside the Palace grounds as they group disembarked a messenger was there to meet them.  
  
"Your Majesty, there is a special guest waiting to see you in the garden."  
  
"Which part of the garden?"  
  
"I believe the young woman said the Japanese Garden."  
  
"Young woman? It couldn't be.no it can't must be someone else, it has to be." With that the group set off to the Japanese garden.  
  
"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams. I'll follow my dreams until they come true."  
  
"I've heard that song somewhere before.but where." Dawn wondered aloud.  
  
"Come with me you will see what I mean, There's a world inside no one else ever sees. You will go so far in my dreams. Somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true."  
  
"I know that song too, my wife sang it."  
  
"There is a star waiting to guide us, Shining inside us when we close our eyes. Don't let go if You stay close to me in my dreams tonight You will see what I see. Dreams to dream as near as can be. Inside you and me they always come true."  
  
"To our daughter." They rounded a corner as the song ended and there under a cherry blossom tree sat  
  
"Kali!"  
  
The young woman dressed in white looked up "Dad!" She jumped up and ran to her father and embraced him. He hugged her back unwilling to let her go, if was a vision or an illusion he didn't want to let go incase she vanished on him. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"It's like your back from the dead. There were so many things I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Now you have years to say what you wanted to."  
  
"I don't want to wait years." She pulled out of the embrace "I love you dad and I'm so grateful for everything you've done. I.I." Her voice failed her.  
  
"I'm so very proud of you, my daughter." He pulled her into another embrace.  
  
As they pulled out the others who had stayed back came forward. Hitomi walked up to the father and daughter.  
  
"Kali there is someone you should meet." The young newborn princess awakened and stirred in her mothers arms. "Kali Starfire I wish you to meet my first born daughter Kali Fanel."  
  
"Hitomi.I.I'm honored."  
  
Van walked up behind Hitomi carrying another bundle "And our first born son, Folken."  
  
"Twins?"  
  
Hitomi smiled "Twins."  
  
Kali took Kali from Hitomis arms. "So little one, are you the oldest?" The young child smiled and made some what Kali assumed were happy sounds that she took for a yes, and Van and Hitomi's look told her that the Kali was indeed the first born child. "Well I'll have to tell you all about how your parents and I first met some day."  
  
"Come on now it's time for that painting to be done now that we're all here."  
  
"Painting dad?"  
  
"I thought that we should have a painting done to remember this day, the day the Starfire dynasty was renewed."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Where should it be?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"How about right here under the cherry tree?" Kali suggested.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Dion!" Kali ran over and hugged him nearly kissing him in front of everyone. Dion merely smiled.  
  
"Come lets get started." He turned to a gentleman "Please get the painter."  
  
"Right away your majesty." With a bow the man left.  
  
"That is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"What dad?"  
  
"Everyone calling me your majesty."  
  
The painter arrived. Ryol sat next to his daughter's right on the stone bench; Van and Hitomi sat on the steps at their feet, in Hitomi's arms sat Folken and in Van's sat Kali; Dion stood next to Kali his hands on her shoulders Draco standing next to his little brother his arms wrapped around Maya's shoulders; Merle sat slightly below Van; Millerna and Dryden stood next to Ryol; Allen sat next to Van while Dawn sat next to Hitomi. After the painter declared that he was done and they could move everyone got up and waked around the small pond that lay behind the cherry tree. Van and Hitomi went off and had a small family moment. Draco and Dion stayed where they were and caught up with each other. Millerna and Dryden walked and talked about various things. Allen and Merle talked about what the twins would be like when they grew up, both guessing which one would take after which parent, whether they would have wings like their father. Ryol, Kali, Maya, and Dawn walked together.  
  
"My daughter, I'm so happy that you're ok."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"Tell me do you have something to wear to the ball in two days?"  
  
"Yes, they prepared something for me the other day it is up in my rooms."  
  
"Your rooms? They have them set up already!"  
  
"Dad I've been here for a week!"  
  
"A week! Wait they knew whom you were? And they knew you were alive and they didn't send me word?"  
  
"Don't be mad. I wanted it to be a surprise for when you got home."  
  
"I was surprised."  
  
"Kali how did you get here?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Maya I walked here and Dawn I was well neither here nor there it's hard to explain."  
  
"Inside the stone."  
  
"What?" Maya asked totally confused."  
  
"The stone probably put her inside so that she might recuperate and live."  
  
"Sounds about right." Kali said.  
  
"Come everyone it is dinner time! Now Kali" he took her shoulder and steered her inside leading the group "We must discuss your future. Obviously you will be re-crowned on the night of the ball like I shall be, but we must urgently think of your engagement."  
  
"My engagement?"  
  
"Yes of course! There will be many princes coming over the next two days. We must choose a suitable fiancée for you."  
  
Kali slipped out of her fathers grasp thinking she would be following he continued on talking about all the wonderful kingdoms and their princes she could choose from. She and Dion stood at the end of the group the others standing between them and her father.  
  
"I never even thought about.Dion.I." Dion removed his hand from hers "Don't let go, if you stay close to me then maybe." Tears came to her eyes "I love you. I cannot marry another."  
  
"Kali we always knew we were chasing a pipe dream that we could never be."  
  
"Dion no there has to be a way!"  
  
"You said your self you never thought about it!"  
  
"Because I thought that I would be with you no questions asked!"  
  
Her father had noticed that the entourage had stopped and he came to see why "What's wrong here? Kali why are you crying?"  
  
"Dad I love Dion-"  
  
"A doctor? Kali you must marry a prince!"  
  
"Father!"  
  
"No Kali listen to me-"  
  
"No you listen to me! I love Dion he loves me I will not marry another!"  
  
"Dinner is in the main hall his man will show you the way. Kali follow me." He turned without looking to see if she was indeed following him.  
  
The others shot glances at her that said how sorry they were.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Hitomi."  
  
Once alone her father began "Kali don't you understand?"  
  
"I understand love."  
  
"Kali.so much rests on your marriage."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
"You will learn to love him."  
  
"No I will never love another."  
  
"Be reasonable." Kali walked away "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm going to my room!" She slammed the door as she left.  
  
Ryol never saw his daughter again for two days. He heard her singing the song her mother sang to her as she sung to the twins, but she avoided him, an easy thing to do in the Glitter Palace. The hour of the ball was coming up fast and Ryol still hadn't seen his daughter. He regretted the things he said the decision he had to make, but it had to be done. Ryol walked to Van and Hitomi's quarters he had to make some sort of plan before the ball started and Hitomi was the only he could think of that might be able to save his daughters happiness.  
  
Chapter 14 is done folks I should be finished this story in the next chapter or two. They should be finished and up within the next few days. Until then adios mi readers. Remember although the story might be ending I still like reviews ^_~ ~Avalon 


	15. Fanalia's Newest Prince?

Well I think this will be the second to last chapter.I have everything planned out so...yeah.enjoy. So sorry about the late update I've been on a massive job hunt that has taken up a lot of time. ~Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Escaflowne never have never will.  
  
Chapter 15: Fanalia's newest Prince?  
  
Ryol sat with Van and Hitomi they had been talking for nearly half and hour. "So with that out of the way, Hitomi you must talk to my daughter. You must make her see reason on marrying a prince."  
  
"Ryol I don't know if I can.I mean she's quite stubborn and after all will she truly be happy about all this?"  
  
"Hitomi it is the only thing I could think of to help her.I want her to be happy I truly do.it is the only way."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her that?" She looked down at Kali "Why don't you explain it to her?"  
  
"Hitomi's right Ryol go talk to her."  
  
Ryol sighed, "I'm never going to win this am I?"  
  
"Probably not." Replied Van.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go talk to her."  
  
  
  
Kali was alone in her room; she had just gotten out of a bath and was now watching the sun set. She sat in a chair next to the window gazing out at the sky thinking of Dion. He had left early in the morning saying he'd be back later on in the evening, some sort of medical emergency that happened in Fanalia. Apparently they were bringing the patient here and Dion was going to meet them. /Dion come back to me.I'll be waiting for you.tell me why we have to cry when there's so many things we could do? Show me the way, give me a sign and I'll give up everything for you./ She heard her bedroom door open "Please leave me, I have no need for help getting ready."  
  
"Kali?"  
  
Kali turned abruptly. "Father?!"  
  
"Kali.we need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing left to say to you." She turned back to the window, looking out as the last of the rays vanished behind the mountain.  
  
"Fine. I have something to say to you though."  
  
"It can wait I'm sure till you announce it to everyone at the ball."  
  
"No it can't wait and I'm not going to talk about it in front of everyone at the ball.it's between me and my daughter."  
  
"Well I have no father! My father wouldn't make me unhappy! He wouldn't lie to me for my whole life and then ignore me when I needed him the most! So as far as I'm concerned I don't have a father!"  
  
Ryol watched his daughter vent her anger as she walked around her spacious room. Grabbing shoes, a hairbrush, a gown that was still in it's wrapping (so Ryol couldn't see what it looked like and he prayed that it would be suitable) pins to hold her hair, her royal sash, some jewelry, and a couple other odds and ends. "Would please sit down?"  
  
"No I have to get ready and unless your going to help me into my dress like you did when I was a child I want you out of my room!"  
  
Ryol sighed in defeat, he turned and left he was at the door when he stopped beside the door was a small table. He looked over his shoulder. "I gave up love once here on Gaia, I knew the revolution was coming and I gave her up. I loved her more than the sky, more than the air that gives me life. She gave me one thing in death a child.a daughter. She wanted you to have this." He placed a rosewood box and a small thin rectangular object on the table and left.  
  
Fuming Kali never responded she never even looked at him. Her mother.he had never spoken of her.and now he did only to speak of love of all things! He had no right to talk to her of love right now! She stared at her reflection / Mother.what did you look like? What were you like? Would you be proud of me now a Princess of Gaia? / She walked over to the table despite herself. She picked up the smaller object first, it was bound in leather and looked as if it had seen better days, she opened it and there was a picture inside: A younger version of her dad and a woman that looked a lot like her.her mother. Her mother had amazing sparkling blue eyes and long reddish brown hair, she looked ill but at the same time beautiful. In her arms she held the reason for her happiness a small new born child./Me. / a piece of paper dropped out of the back she bent down to pick it up curious she sat down next to the window and began to read  
  
Dearest Daughter, You will have reached your 18th birthday when you read this. I will have long been dead as I'm dying right now. I have lost too much blood in the delivery and will not make it much longer. I wish you to know that I'm so happy to have my last act in this world be the delivery of my only child. You are to be Gaea's shining star of hope my daughter. You can stop the wars; you can bring peace. My dear princess I love you so much and it pains me to leave you so soon in life. Reach for the sky and hold your head up high, for tonight and every night you're a star. Don't be afraid think of all the friends you made. It is a custom to pass on a word of wisdom to each child at the age of 18 so now I shall pass this on to you; Courage isn't always standing up to your enemies sometimes it is standing up to our friends and the ones we love, the brave may not live long but the cautious never live at all (A/N: Anyone recognize that from the Princess Diaries?) Remember my daughter you may be a warrior and a princess but you are also a young woman and please find happiness with the one you loved like I did. I love you and your father so very much  
  
Kalmia  
  
"Mother." Tears came to her eyes the mother she had never thought about before was the only thing she could think about now. She walked over to the table and picked up the last remaining object on the table the rosewood box. She opened it inside was a light blue key with a circle on top and inside the circle was a silver five-pointed star. "Why would you want me to have a key mother? What importance does this small object hold for you?" The key obviously was meant to be a necklace as it hung on a simple piece of leather but Kali knew there had to be some reason for her mother wanting her to have it so she searched her rooms for something that might need a key (for she was placed in her mothers old rooms during her short stay in the palace) She was about to give up when she found what she was looking for; an old locked door hidden by a tapestry. She quietly placed the key in the lock and just as quietly turned the key (for the ladies in waiting were in the room next door.) The door unlocked and opened and Kali let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding. She pushed the door open further and walked in. What met her eyes was a small room, done in white, silver, and blue. It had a small window that faced the mountains letting in the last few rays of sun. She walked over and opened the window letting the cool summer breeze play with the white curtains. An old rosewood desk sat in the corner while opposite of it stood a small bed with a dark blue blanket and silver pillows. A small chair and staircase completed the room. It was obvious that the room was a small hideaway for her mother when things got to be too much for the would-be queen. Kali sat at the desk feeling the cool wood beneath her fingers, the soft padding on the chair and the light breeze playing with her hair.and wondered what it would have been like if the revolution had never happened, for that was what it was like in this room untouched since her mother last left it all those years ago. Would she have spent time in here talking with her mother growing up? Would she and her mother spent time together.or would she, as the only child, followed her father around learning what her duties would be as protector of Gaea? Would she have been an only child? Or would there have been a younger brother or sister? Would she have been like any other princess on Gaea? Always in dresses doing whatever her father bade of her? Staying in the palace her whole life never knowing true friendship or love? / Perhaps it was for the best that I was raised on Earth.away from all this I now know what peace is, and I know freedom. But was I meant to know it only to have it taken away like the horses and hawks that they capture and train in the stables around Gaea and soon to be here in the palace stables? No that could not and will not happen to me! Yes I am Princess Kali Starfire of Gaea, protector and warrior for Gaea but I am also a woman, raised on earth, I will be free. I am a princes but I am also plain Kali of Earth they can never take that away from me! / She began to look through her mother's desk assuming that she wouldn't mind as she had given her the key to the room. She found many pictures and drawings that her mother had kept and made. In the last drawer she found her mothers diary. She opened it towards the end.  
  
Today I am to marry my love. Ryol and I haven't had it easy over the last year fighting for the right to marry one another. After all the crown prince isn't supposed to marry below his class and defy the council with his choice but Ryol did for us. I cannot wait till we are married.not to be queen but for the honor of calling him mine and he can call me his.we need each other more than the air that brings us life, more than the heat that keeps us warm, more than the food and water that sustain us.we need each other for our very life.  
  
There was a pause in the writing and a blotch where the quill (A/N: Do they even use quills to write? I dunno but I'm using quills if ya don't like it tuff ~_^) was placed on the paper, a few blotches that looked like they had been caused be.tears?  
  
My love.my love has told me that the wedding must be put off as.as there have been reports that revolutionists plot to assonate one of us during the ceremony and until they know who is behind the plot the wedding cannot continue. Why is fate so cruel? Why does it conspire to keep my love and I from each other?  
  
That was all that she had written on the page so Kali turned to the next hoping thing would be cleared up. Thing's did not seem to improve for her mother.  
  
This could not have come at a worse time.but there is no way that I couldn't be. I have talked in secret to many healers and they all say the same thing. How will the council take it? How will my beloved take it? Oh what will happen to us when they learn that the future queen is pregnant out of wedlock? How am I even to tell Ryol in person when he has left to fight the rebels and will not be back for many weeks perhaps months? I cannot face the council alone to tell them this news my fiancée must be at my side when I tell them and yet how long can I keep this a secret? What am I to do how will Gaea take this news? Yet I cannot keep quiet about this. I know this much if it is a boy I shall name him Joram if it is a girl, and I hope I have a girl, I shall name her Kali.  
  
The next entry wasn't for another month after that.  
  
The council is in an uproar, and for once it isn't about me. They have yet to find out that I am with child, and I dare not tell them now. The Rebels have infiltrated the palace, the council trusts no one save themselves not even me, and they even suspect me of being a rebel. I suppose if I told them of the child that will be the kingdoms heir growing in my belly they might believe that I only want what is best for the people but it could also go the other way, making them think I was a rebel trying to latch onto the throne. If they thought that and my pregnancy was brought out into the open that would put my unborn child and I in greater peril. No for the sake of my unborn daughter I will stay silent for the time. That is another thing the dreams have returned I know I will have a daughter.Kali.my dear daughter Kali. She will be a great star for Gaea. I know this kingdom will fall I only hope that I can get to Ryol in time to get us away.we must get away for Kali, she must come back to re unite Gaea and bring peace. She is the last hope of this falling land. Even without my dreams I would know that this kingdom would fall.for the rebels are everywhere and we know not who they are. That is why only four people know of the unborn princess, she must remain safe, and therefore I must remain safe.  
  
A few days later  
  
We must flee the palace. My dear Ryol is on his way back and once he gets here he and I along with the rest of the royal family will flee the palace and hide on Gaea, most likely in Fanalia. How I love that country I only wish that I would be heading there under better circumstances. The royal family now knows of the child I carry within me and they have told me that they will not hold it against me as Ryol and I should have long ago been married and they understand my reasons for keeping quiet. I look around this room remembering how much I've loved being here and how much I will miss it. This place in the entire palace is mine and mine alone no one can enter without the starkey. It holds my treasures that I must leave behind. But knowing that the only ones to step foot in here will be my descendants makes me feel happy. Perhaps my daughter will one day find this room and this diary. I only hope that she will come to love this room as I have. I hope that she knows how much I love her and that I will always be watching over her, perhaps I will one day come back and I can hold my daughter in my arms as I look at the sunset from this room.perhaps. But for now I must flee and I must leave this book as there is nowhere I can hide it without someone discovering it.  
  
For my daughter,  
  
Your star may be small but as you grow so will it, Gaea will follow you as you follow your star. Take care of it, it is your power inside of you, one day it will grow bright and strong.  
  
The last had been written hastily as if she realized that she would not be back to tell her those words herself. Slowly Kali got up not wanting to break the tie she had made to the past with her mother's diary, but she was expected in the garden in 10 minutes and if she didn't hurry she would be late to her own crowing. She walked over to the window and placed two white candles in the window one for Dion and one for her mother and her prayer of peace for Gaea.  
  
Ryol, Hitomi, Van, the twins, Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Chid, Gaddes, Dagan, Merle, and Draco were all waiting for Kali to arrive in the garden. A number of other royal families and nobles were there attending the crowning of the king and princess, and as per the princess' request for the first time in Gaea's history commoners were permitted to watch the crowning. Kali had thought that the people they were to protect and rule over should be able to witness this moment and without a reason to disagree the council agreed. Finally the signal came that the princess was entering the garden.  
  
"Announcing her royal highness Princess Kali Starfire!"  
  
Kali stood at the top of the steps that led to the garden where the crowning would take place. She was dressed in a pair of beige pants and a dark blue top under her light blue royal sash. On her waist she wore her sword. She wore a white cape that nearly reached the ground. On her wrists her wore silver bracelets. Her hair that shone in the moonlight was brought up and put in curls while some of it was allowed to flow down her back. Ryol, although she should have been in a dress, thought she looked like her mother. He caught his breath when he noticed what was hanging around her neck: the starkey that Kalmia always wore. Yes her mother was indeed with her, and now he would place on her head the crown that should have been placed on her mothers so long ago, a crown that marked her as the future queen. Custom normally demanded that her fiancée or husband walk the princess, but in lack of either she walked alone. Her eyes never went to the alter where her life would forever change, no instead her eyes were on the people she saw as she walked past. Van, Hitomi and their twins who stood in the front. Draco and Gaddes standing behind their king. Dagan and Merle stood on the right hand side of Van and Hitomi. Dryden and Millerna stood on the other side of the path across from Van and Hitomi. Allen and Chid stood beside them. Finally Kali saw who she wanted to see Dawn and Maya, her old easy life, tears nearly came to her eyes as it dawned on her what she was leaving behind by accepting this responsibility. She would be the neo queen when her father passed on; all of Gaea would look to her. As much as she wished it she could never be that care free Kali of the mystic moon again after this day, no this hour. Kali saw many others who were royalty and nobility from around Gaea here to make good impressions with the king and the princess, some in hopes of allying themselves with the family through the marriage of Kali. She soon reached the alter where she knew her life would change. She knelt next to her father but she didn't hear one word of the ceremony that he went through, she was back in the past.  
  
"Kali! Come on!"  
  
"Coming Dawn!"  
  
"Let's try this ride." Maya suggested. It was Kali's first time at a fair and she wanted to go on all the rides.  
  
"Sure let's go!" Kali laughed as the ride started. She and her friends spent the rest of the night laughing and going on rides. She never wanted the night to end. When she finally got home at 11:00 pm she slipped in through the door without making much noise not wanting to wake her father up.  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Kali!" Dawn and Maya shouted together. They handed her presents and cards. The others were playing with the fire at the beach while the three of them talked.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Go on open them." Maya urged.  
  
Kali opened the present from Maya. "A palm pilot?"  
  
"Yeah maybe now you can get organized." Maya laughed, "It's from my dad company.one of their newer models."  
  
"Thanks." She turned to Dawns gift. She pushed back her brown hair. Her blue gray eye sparkled in the fading light. She opened the box; inside laid a small silver disk attached to a long chain. She picked it up there was an inscription on the silver medallion 'Kali' on the front were five symbols she didn't recognize. "What are these symbols?" She asked  
  
"Your fathers idea. I told him about the gift and that I didn't know what to put on the front. According to him the five symbols mean earth, fire, wind, water, and light/star."  
  
"It's beautiful thank you." She put the medallion on and hugged her friends.  
  
Her fathers voice brought her back to the present moment  
  
"I accept the responsibility that comes with this crown and I swear the I will protect this land."  
  
The man placed the crown on her father's head. "I declare you king Ryol, King of Gaea."  
  
Ryol got up off his knee and turned to the people. "As king I accept the responsibility of ruling over this land I was born and bred for such a life. But a person who was not now kneels before me ready to accept this burden, my daughter Kali. She was born on a world that you fear. Brought up with freedoms that she will soon give up for you. She is a warrior, a princess, and most importantly a woman." He looked down at her "Kali, born of myself and Kalmia, you have the chance now to turn away from all this. You have the opportunity to leave it all behind and forever remain Kali Starfire, without lands or title. Will you accept the burden of this crown and pledge to protect this land and that on which you were born?"  
  
Kali looked at her father stunned. He had not told her of this part of the ceremony. With one word she could walk away, marry Dion, have all her problems vanish! She was sorely tempted. She looked around she saw Hitomi and Van switch between watching the twins in their arms and her. She saw Dawn and Maya her protectors. She then looked at all the people from the village that had turned out to see this occasion.families and orphan children all looking to her.to bring the peace her mother prayed for. No she could not walk away from this.Kali and Folken, all the children from the village they were looking to her the hope for peace for the future. She had saved them before she could not leave them now. / I was wrong to think I could still be plain Kali.these people need me. From the moment my birthright was revealed my life has been theirs, after all I saved this world for them, now I must protect it for them. / "I.I.." Her voice broke. She looked at her father and saw the look on his face, he clearly thought that she was going to refuse get up and walk away. He was about to turn from her when "I, Kali, daughter of king Ryol and Kalmia do accept the honor and burden of the crown. I will protect this land and that to which I was born with my life."  
  
Ryol smiled "Daughter I pronounce you princess Kali Starfire, Princess of Gaea!" The crowds erupted into cheers. Ryol placed a the tiara on Kali's head and offered her his hand she accepted it, stood up and took her place next to her father.  
  
The man that had placed the crown on her father's head yelled out to the crowd. "I present to you His Majesty King Ryol de Starfire, King of Gaea and his daughter her royal highness the crown princess, Kali de Starfire, Princess of Gaea!" The crowd's cheers doubled, small flowers blew across the garden from the evening summer breeze. It was quite some time before the newly crowned king and princess could get back inside to the already started ball. Her father stopped her outside the ballroom.  
  
"Daughter, they do not allow weapons on people for such an occasion, please go to your room and leave it there. And perhaps change into a dress or something, I think I will change my self this armor is rather confining."  
  
"Father!" Kali was about to protest.  
  
"No Kali." He didn't raise his voice but it was firm and cold. "You cannot wear the sword in that room or any time tonight. As for the dress I will not force it this time but there are people in there that will accept you better with a dress on. Now go."  
  
Kali turned fuming / you mean my fiancée will accept me better! / She walked to her room when she got there her ladies in waiting were waiting for her they were about to follow her in to assist her with putting on a gown when she shut the door and locked them out. She went over and gently placed her sword on the table. It felt so wrong to leave it. After her will had transformed the stone and it had sustained her life force she had not let the sword 10 feet of grasping range. But orders were orders and this was a party she was going to. Defeated she looked in her closet for a dress that she could wear. She didn't want the white one she wore in Fanalia, it was more practical, meant for free movement and quick reacting time simple and not fancy. The black one was fancy but a. it had too many frills for her liking and b. she didn't think black was a color to wear tonight. The next dress she pulled out was a dark gray blue and matched her eyes. It was sleeveless and had straps that went from the front over her shoulders and criss-crossed over her back to do up in a bow. It was tight in the top and lightly fanned out by her waist. She didn't look further and put the dress on grabbing the matching slippers she threw them on and went to her door unlocked it and came face to face with a bunch of startled looking ladies.  
  
"Take the night off and enjoy the party."  
  
"Your highness?" they asked not sure they heard her correctly.  
  
"You heard me. This night you should be relaxing like everyone else. Your services are not needed for the rest of the night. Now go have fun.that's an order."  
  
They all smiled and curtsied "Thank you your highness, thank you so much." They all walked away smiling and chatting about what they would do with the night off. Kali walked down towards the hall where the ball was being held. The scaffolding and repair jobs had been taken down or hidden in honor of the occasion, but tomorrow they would be back up the restoration in full swing once again. She reached the door through which the royal family always entered the room.she could see the curtain from here and beyond that was a chair for her and her father. And after that there was the dance floor on which she would dance a waltz with her fiancée in a matter of moments. She entered through the door and stood behind the curtain. She fidgeted with her dress and crown. A gentleman looked at her.  
  
"You look beautiful your highness."  
  
She smiled politely "Thank you." She motioned that she should be announced. He nodded and stepped through the curtain. The music stopped.  
  
"Announcing her royal highness princess Kali!" S  
  
She stepped through the curtain. The crowd of nobles and royalty bowed and curtsied. Candles decorated the outside of the room. While hanging plants and a few chandlers stood out on the ceiling. Kali walked to her father's side and said. " Everyone, I am please to welcome you here tonight. I am Kali, the daughter of Ryol and Kalmia, the crown princess of Gaea.I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She sat next to her father.  
  
"Well done Kali. Good introductions are part of becoming a lady."  
  
Kali turned her head away from her father; she had no wish or desire to become a lady. Lord and Ladies and Kings and Queens made appearances before the Ryol and Kali almost all of them had sons that they wanted to introduce or daughters they were sure were going to become Kali's 'best friend'. After all the princes had been introduced and Ryol had jugged each of them. He stood up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your attention! Thank you all for coming tonight. It is an extra special occasion, as tonight I shall, in the tradition of our family, choose a fiancée on my daughters 18th birthday." Mothers and fathers put reassuring hands on their sons' shoulders. "However I have already chosen a husband for my daughter, would the lucky young man please step forward." He turned to his daughter and held out his hand. Closing her eyes she lifted her hand and placed it in her father's. After this night though she swore she would find a way out of this marriage her father was planning. He led her forward and placed her hand in that of another. As she opened her eyes to look at her fiancée her father spoke. "My daughter I would like to introduce you to your fiancée" her eyes went form his legs to his chest. "His royal highness prince" from his chest to his face, her eyes widened in surprise "Dion, the adopted brother of King Van and Fanalia's newest prince."  
  
  
  
Well one last chapter left again so sorry about the late update, I didn't think job hunting too up so much time but I guess it does oh well. ~Avalon 


	16. You're Not Alone

Last chapter here I can't believe I'm done. It's been a blast writing this. I hope you people have enjoyed reading this. Well I won't keep you people from reading this last chapter after what I left you with.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing other that this plot that had come to an end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: You're not Alone  
  
  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance princess?"  
  
Kali rested her hand in his / please be real / as she touched him she knew that he was real, he was here with her. He tightened his grip on her hand and led her out. The nobility cleared a path for the two. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. With shaking hands Kali rested her hand on his shoulder as he pulled her close.  
  
Dion nervously pulled Kali in so he could rest his hand on her waist. He hated being this close to her, he loved her so much; he wanted to pull her close and kiss her. He looked into her eyes; he could see confusion written all over them.  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"Prince Dion Renner Fanel."  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"Just a few days ago. Your father was completely wrapped up in his own customs again, Van knocked some sense into him, I'm sure he has the bump to prove it to." A waltz started playing and the two started to move in time with the music.  
  
"Everyone's watching us."  
  
"I only see you." Her head snapped up and she looked into his eyes. He blushed and looked down at his feet not wanting to look at her. Her gown matched her eyes perfectly, it hugged her body and showed the curves that she had developed from the time he had meet her. Her muscles had also grown to show how much her fighting had improved. He knew ladies that would scoff at her appearance and say she was no lady, and she wasn't but none of that mattered to him. "Umm.they brought Shadow back from Fanalia she should be in you room by the end of the evening. I took good care of her but she has been pining for you." A/N: Change of subject much? Dion: Blushes Shut up and get back to the story. Avalon: All right all right.   
  
"Thank you for taking care of her." The song ended and Kali curtsied and Dion bowed. Another prince claimed her for a dance and then another. It was several songs before Kali could get away from them. Dion watched her as she danced. The princes were handsome, with all the graces of court and manners to go with it, any of them could make her happy, he could tell as she never seemed to stop smiling at them. /Perhaps I was wrong in doing this, maybe I should have stayed a healer and let her be free to marry whichever prince she wanted to. / She came over to him as another dance started. Five young princes headed towards her, she looked exasperated. He held out his hand. "May I claim this dance?"  
  
She looked at him grateful, placed her hand in his "Of course."  
  
The song played with a female singer  
  
I've walked so long I can't remember - Where was my home?  
  
Their distant faces fade away I'm always on my own  
  
I can show a smile, it's not hard to do  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
But sometimes I wanna let go of everything  
  
  
  
Kali looked at Dion he looked drop dead gorgeous in his Royal outfit. A dark green coat went over his black shirt; he wore off white beige slacks; and a royal sash went over his coat. It was simple but it made him look slim, athletic and every bit the prince that he now was.  
  
"I...I never expected you to be here.I mean with the engagement I thought that you would be far away as you possibly could."  
  
"I couldn't stay away but I had every intention of breaking off the engagement tomorrow."  
  
  
  
When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love  
  
High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet  
  
And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe  
  
I lie in your heart always  
  
  
  
"Had?" He looked down at her.  
  
Nothing is braver than honesty; my life is your faith in me  
  
"Had, I.I don't plan on breaking it off."  
  
  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
you don't have to hide from me  
  
what you are feeling now  
  
I feel your soul  
  
  
  
"Listen Kali.I know the promise that I made with your father that you have to marry me.and I.I release you from it." They stopped dancing.  
  
  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
Troubles have an end  
  
we will carry on hand in hand  
  
you're not alone  
  
  
  
"What.don't you.don't you l.love me?" Tears began to form in Kali's eyes.  
  
  
  
People searching desperately outside themselves  
  
Caught up in thinking of what never helped  
  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside of me as in  
  
those that I wanted from  
  
I feel you now  
  
  
  
"God yes.I mean more than anything. I love you more than the air that gives me life, more than the water and food that sustain me. You are my life, but I can't force you into something when you seem so happy with the others." He motioned to the other princes.  
  
  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
we will live together  
  
Nothing is in our way  
  
with trust in our soul  
  
  
  
"Well dam it I don't release you!" Tears fell from her eyes. Dion looked shocked, nothing could have prepared him for what she did next, she let go of his hands and pulled his head down to meet hers. Their lips meet in a kiss.  
  
  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
Troubles have an end  
  
We will carry on hand in hand  
  
We won't forget we have each other  
  
  
  
He relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Neither cared that every person in the hall was now watching them; neither cared that it was against every protocol. All that mattered was each other, and that was all they knew in that long awaited first kiss, the joy that it was. They broke for air.  
  
"That was everything I hoped for and more." Kali smiled.  
  
"I love you, my princess, your father is happy I think." He said looking over at the smiling king  
  
Kali looked at her father then back at her love "Not as happy me."  
  
"Nor me."  
  
They kissed again, Dion went to deepen the kiss, and Kali parted her lips allowing him to do so.  
  
Love is in the hearts of all man  
  
you're not alone  
  
  
  
Months passed and preparations went ahead for Kali and Dions wedding. Everyone it seemed was turning out for the occasion. All guest rooms in the palace had been filled up and all the hotels and inns in the city had been filled up as well.  
  
Kali paced her room. Merle, Hitomi, and Millerna watched her do so.  
  
"Kali quit pacing before your hair comes out." Merle complained.  
  
"Sit down, there's nothing to be nervous about." Millerna tried to clam down the young princess.  
  
"Guys it's no use trying. I was the same way on my wedding day, don't you remember?"  
  
Merle and Millerna thought back to the day the queen was married and both laughed as they remembered the sate Hitomi had been in.  
  
"Well I don't get it, she is a princess she should be used to crowds."  
  
"Millerna remember she was born a princess but she was raised on earth as a normal girl, up until a year ago she was a every day girl now she is a princess getting married with a entire world looking on." Hitomi reminded the other queen.  
  
At this reminder Kali paled even more. Merle came over with a chair for her to sit on, she sat thanking Merle, not sure if her legs would hold her any more.  
  
"Where are they?" Kali looked out the window, butterflies in her stomach. Dawn and Maya had gone to retrieve her dress from the dressmaker that had fallen ill and therefore could not deliver it to the palace.  
  
"They'll be here soon I'm sure of it." Hitomi looked out at the grounds, the wedding was not for another hour but already the grounds were filling up. For the first marriage in over 50 years, not to mention the fact that Kali had insisted that commoners be allowed to attend the wedding as well. After they attended the crowning and several other parties and festivals at the palace the nobility were beginning to get used to them being there but they still avoided them at all costs. No sooner than Hitomi had spoken those words then the previously mentioned two burst through the door. The ladies in waiting out side the door look scandalized Kali was going to ask what they had said to them but from a look at Maya she decided against it.  
  
"Sorry we're late but people keep delaying us."  
  
"It's ok. I take it you have the dresses then?"  
  
"Yup. The brides dress," She handed a package to Kali. "And the dresses for the brides maids." She handed a package to Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna.  
  
Kali looked up. "What about you two?"  
  
"Well." Maya trailed off.  
  
"You are coming are you not?"  
  
Dawn interjected "Of course we're coming! Did you think that we would miss the wedding of our best friend?"  
  
"Then where are your dresses?"  
  
"Well we did some poking and found out that the two closest guardians to the heir walk in front of her and stand and to the side, they play a special purpose in the ceremony, and for that we must wear our formal dress, that of the Guardians."  
  
Kali looked confused she was about to ask what the part was but Maya stopped her. "Kali get going you need to be in that dress ready to walk in 45 min!"  
  
Kali quickly grabbed the package and ran into the adjoining room. Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Dawn and Maya got into their respective gowns. Half an hour later they were all ready. Kali walked out of her room. She was dressed in a snow-white gown. It had no sleeves or straps; the dress had an empire waist made out of pearls. The dress fanned out from the waist and on top of that layer of fabric was a semi-transparent fabric. She wore a bracelet made of fine jewels from the family collection that had been brought back together, along with it's matching necklace. Her hair was put up for the occasion, done in all sorts of fancy curls, and they had put cherry blossoms in her hair. Her tiara and veil topped off the outfit. The veil that been attached just in front of the tiara making it look like it was underneath it. All 5 women stared at Kali.  
  
"Does it look alright?"  
  
"I don't think Dion's going to know what to do when he see you."  
  
"He'll probably faint or have a nose bleed." Maya said. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Kali looked over the others. Merle, Hitomi, and Millerna all had on the same gown; a light blue purple with a square neck, the back went half way down their back. It too had an empire waist but theirs was made out of a flower of their choice. Maya and Dawn were the only ones who had on something different and it made them stand out. They wore the armor that they wore on the day of the final battle or the day of destiny as some called it, for the truth had leaked out and everyone knew of Flame, his history, the fact that he had tried to accomplish what his mother could not. They knew that without Kali there the destiny of both worlds would have forever been changed. Maya stood in her purple Romanesque outfit while Dawn stood in her green one. They both looked like they were ready for battle, but the armor also looked formal so it was permitted.  
  
"Dion.Dion.calm down.it's not that bad."  
  
Dion keep pacing the floor he had been ready for a while, it was still half an hour till the wedding. He was so nervous that he couldn't sit still. "Van how can I calm down?! Do you realize that in less than an hour I will be married to the woman I love? God I don't even deserve her! No one does. I'm only a doctor, a healer how can I marry a beautiful princess?!"  
  
"I felt the same way when I married Hitomi, and you're a prince now remember?"  
  
Dion waved it off and continued pacing.  
  
"If he keeps that up he's going to wear a hole in the floor." Dryden whispered to Van. Van just nodded. Dryden, Van, Allen, Draco, and Gaddes had been with the young prince all day and the closer it got it the hour the more he paced. He was wearing a white jacket dark green shirt, black pants and a royal sash of Fanalia. Normally he would have worn a sword but as it was a celebration, he was to leave it.  
  
"What if I forget my lines? What if she leaves me at the alter? What if-"  
  
"What if Flaims not dead and he comes to kill you during the ceremony and destroys both worlds?" Van had had enough he walked over and put his hands on his adopted brothers shoulders reassuring him. "She won't leave you and you have no prepared words so speak so you can't forget them. I know how you feel I felt the same way when I wed Hitomi; you feel like you don't deserve her as if she's so high above you." He nodded his head. "Well I can tell you that there is no one she would rather be married to today. You have been through a lot, just like Hitomi and I." He took his hands off his shoulders. "I can't believe that after all we go through we're scared of marriage.we fight endless battles and we can't watch the ones we love walk towards us." Everyone chuckled at this. Dion looked over his friends that would be with him on this day; Van wearing almost the same thing he was except he was allowed to wear his sword and he had a red shirt. Allen was dressed as befitted a knight. Dryden was dressed in the colors of Asturia. Gaddes wore black pants along with a dark blue shirt. Draco would have been well in his right to ware the colors of his house but he choose instead to wear the neutral colors of black and white, to signify that he had yet to reclaim his lands. Ryol walked in wearing Black pants a white coat black shirt, a light blue sash for the royal house of Gaea.  
  
"Dion it is time."  
  
Dion paled nodded "Sir"  
  
Ryol cut him off "Call me Ryol, you are about to be my son in law."  
  
"Ryol, thank you for all you've done. I know that you've smoothed things over with the council and I know that you're the one who suggested that Van adopt me as his brother so I could wed Kali."  
  
"I did for my daughters happiness. Van made me realize that I wanted things they way they were, with the customs that once were, the customs I myself broke. Now Kali can create a new Gaea with you at her side. Come on time is short and we need to be in our places."  
  
The group of men and women left their respective rooms and headed down to the Japanese garden where Kali and Dion decided that the wedding would be held.  
  
Dion fidgeted a little waiting for the ceremony to start. In a matter of minutes Kali would be walking through those doors and down the path to him, and then they would be wedded before all of Gaea. His stomach did flip- flops at this, but he reminded himself at least he was here and not in the crowd watching her marry some other man. Dryden, Van, Gaddes, Allen and Draco all watched Dion with amusement. Then the doors opened Dawn and Maya walked out first followed by Kali with her father. Dion nearly fainted at the sight of her; she looked beautiful, like a goddess. Her white flowing gown shimmered in the late afternoon light. Her hair was put up in curls. He stared at her as he watched her come down the path, he couldn't help but wish that she could get here faster so he could hold her to make sure that she was real and that this wasn't some dream. Their eyes met and all of a sudden nothing else mattered to him his eyes-only saw Kali and nothing and no one else.  
  
"Dryden," Van spoke softly so no one could hear him. "You owe me five."  
  
Allen looked shocked and just as quietly asked, "You guys were betting on this?"  
  
Both of the men shrugged and continued to watch the ceremony.  
  
Kali waited nervously inside the doors knowing that in a matter of moments they would open and she would walk down with her father and be married to Dion. She paced back and forth.  
  
"All right places people, places." An extremely happy handmaiden cheerfully exclaimed. It earned her a death glare from Kali. She shrunk back silent.  
  
Dawn and Maya took their places a step ahead of the princess and king. Behind them stood Hitomi, Millerna, and Merle. The doors opened and Kali began her walk. She rounded the bend and saw Dion standing at the gazebo. She gasped, he looked like one of those dashing knights that she had always read about in books as a child on earth, the one who comes to the rescue just in time; and so he was. Maya saw Dions reaction and whispered ever so quietly to Dawn.  
  
"You owe me ten bucks."  
  
Dawn hearing Kalis reaction whispered back "Well you owe me ten, so I guess we call it even."  
  
Both of them stifled laughs and continued on. They reached the gazebo Maya and Dawn took up their places at the bottom of the steps leading in. The others took their places outside the gazebo except Ryol who was inside with his daughter and Dion.  
  
"We are here today, common and noble folk alike, to witness the marriage of my daughter princess Kali to prince Dion. Never has there been a day such as this where commoners and nobles sit side by side as equals to embrace a new union. A new Gaea has been born, and who better than a new princess from a far away land to make the changes necessary for Gaea to continue on." He stepped aside for the priest to continue.  
  
"Kali, princess of Gaea, do you accept this man to rule beside you, to care for your people, and to love him as long as you live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Dion, prince of Fanalia, accept the burden of ruling beside this woman, to take care of her people and love her as long as you live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"The rings."  
  
Dion took the ring from Van and put it on Kalis finger "Kali, I loved you form the moment that I set eyes on you. I knew then, despite everything I would be at your side for all of time. I give you this ring as my pledge that I will be there for you always, my pledge of love for you."  
  
Kali took the ring from Hitomi and placed it on Dions finger "Dion, Love is patient, it is never jealous, it does not care about time or distance, it is never ending and it never falters. You are my love. Remember that my love for you is like the wind, you may not be able to see it or touch it, but it is always there, you can feel it."  
  
The priest came forward again. "Marriage is the union of two souls that have become one though time and love. I say the words that make it formal and lawful, long before now though, and long after I leave, these souls standing before you have been one walking the same path, finding each other in darkness and light. May all those who object say so now or forever hold your peace." he paused a moment that seemed like forever for the two lovers  
  
"We speak." Maya and Dawn stepped forward. Kali, Ryol, Van and Hitomi shot them death glares (Can you imagine 4 death glares _) "Dion, we must know that you are pure of heart with good intentions, before we guardians allow you to marry Kali."  
  
"What would you have me do to prove my love to her? I would do anything!"  
  
"Very well you must then take the test."  
  
His voice faltered a bit "Al.alright."  
  
Maya motioned to a gentleman. He brought forth a bucket of water. "Dion you must put your head in the bucket and hold your breath for as long as possible if you at any time feel you can not continue then pull your head out. Do you understand?"  
  
Dion nodded and tried to show the confidence he lacked. Kali could hold her breath much longer than he could without question, could all people from the mystic moon do the same, and if so how was he ever to prove himself worthy of her.  
  
"Whenever your ready."  
  
Dion took off his jacket and handed it to his brother. Taking one last look at Kali he plunged his head in.  
  
Ryol spoke up "Why do this? We all know the boy loves her."  
  
"Yes but he has his doubts, about his worthiness. This test was to make sure no one did not marry a royal heir without just cause, now it is to prove that he does indeed worthy to have the right to marry and rule this kingdom."  
  
Dion was running out of breath he couldn't hold it much longer / should I take my head out and hope that enough time has passed? No! I cannot, I would rather die here than live without Kali at my side! /  
  
Dawn who had been monitoring him through the stone knew that he was out of time and was not coming up for air, he would do what he had promised himself he would do. She stepped forward and hit the switch that let all the water flow out. He raised his head. She handed him a towel. "Dion, congratulations you have passed."  
  
"The test was to ensure that you would rather die than live without Kali, this was not a marriage for a crown. You are worthy to marry the princess." Both knelt down before him and spoke as one. "Forgive us your highness, we now pledge our life to you, as we have pledged it to our princess."  
  
An awkward moment passed Kali gave Dion a mental nudge "Ah.Rise.please."  
  
They did so, and motioned that the priest should continue.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Dion stepped forward and pushed Kalis veil back. Pulled her forward and kissed her, they only broke the kiss when they ran out of air.  
  
They left the gazebo in pairs, after the king left on his own, the newly- wed couple Dion and Kali followed by Van and Hitomi, Millerna and Dryden, Merle and Gaddes, Maya and Draco, and lastly Dawn and Allen. A ball was held in the palace, the previously mentioned couples danced together. Ryol came to claim a dance or two with his daughter. After that a few others claimed dances with the married couple.  
  
Allen and Kali were dancing together.  
  
"You know I loved you?"  
  
"Aye, I did. But I could not love you, my heart belongs to him and him alone." She looked over at Dion.  
  
"I know that now; I could have given you so much and you knew it but you wanted him." A smile crept onto his lips. "Somehow I know this works out for the best." He looked over at Dawn a faint blush crossed his face.  
  
"Perhaps, not all women of the mystic moon and resistant to your charms." She smiled at his blush knowing she had hit the mark as it deepened. "Just take good care of her. Don't make me come and beat you in a duel over hurting her."  
  
"I promise, I will take good care of her." A smile crossed his lips for he knew princess or no she would be true to her word.  
  
Kali finally fought her way through all the people to find her husband. "My love may we dance?"  
  
Dion looked up, not looking at all surprised like the others around him. He had sensed her arrival long before. "I would be honored." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
The song began as the two began to dance  
  
One heart can make a difference.  
  
One choice can change your life.  
  
One voice can travel the distance and be heard all around the world.  
  
Would you make a sacrifice if you knew that it was right?  
  
Well the answers there if you look inside.  
  
  
  
"We're married now.no one can take you away from me, your mine as I am yours."  
  
"Kali." She rested her head on his chest "I'll love you forever.we're together forever now.when I was young I hated the revolution for splitting up the family I had.I'm glad the revolution happened now, without it I never would have met you." He kissed her head.  
  
  
  
Will run and hide?  
  
Will you fight the fight?  
  
Cause there's a power inside you and there's a battle to be won  
  
Every victory has a beginning the way it always has begun  
  
With the power of one.  
  
  
  
"Do you think our love last longer than the stars?" Kali asked  
  
"No, it will last longer. Much longer."  
  
"I may not always be by your side but remember, my love will always be with you, you may not be able to see it or touch it but you'll be able to feel it."  
  
  
  
One day you realize it that hope is all you need.  
  
One dream that we can all share, one dream we all believe  
  
And we'll make that sacrifice  
  
Just because we know its right  
  
We won't run and hide we're going to fight the fight  
  
  
  
Ryol and Draco looked on at the happy couples around the dance floor.  
  
"Mi Lord, do you think you'll remarry?"  
  
"No Draco I don't think so. Kalmia was my only love, she was and is the only person on both worlds I could have ever married." He looked at Kali.  
  
"You haven't lost her sire."  
  
"It feels like it."  
  
"Maybe, but she's still here and she still loves you."  
  
"She is all I had left of Kalmia."  
  
"I know, but I also know that Kalmia, would want you to be happy just as Kali is."  
  
  
  
There's a power inside you there's a battle to be won  
  
Every victory had a beginning the ways its always has begun  
  
With the power of the one.  
  
  
  
"Look around you Kali, this is your world, you saved it." Dion whispered  
  
With the power of one.  
  
"You changed this world for the better, and now we can begin again, forget everything that happened."  
  
"No." Kali responded, "Never forget, we'll learn from the past and create a better future."  
  
We'll look inside  
  
We won't run and hide we'll fight the fight  
  
There's a power inside you  
  
Can you feel the power?  
  
There's a battle to be won  
  
Every victory has a beginning the way it always has begun  
  
With the power of one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well my dear princess" Dion stopped dancing "Shall we go to our room?" He looked down at her.  
  
She lifter her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes, with a small smile "I would love to my dear prince."  
  
With that the young couple left the ballroom and headed to their own room. For once no one stopped them or tried to put them off track. In their room they blew out the white candles that lit there room and spent the rest of the night fulfilling their dreams together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Three years had passed in the Starfire Kingdom and peace reigned through out Gaea. It was a time of unparalleled peace. For the first time in 30 years the Kingdom was prepared to celebrate for it was the day the princess was to give birth to her first child. The young prince now pacing the corridors outside the healers' room in anticipation had In fact fainted when the princess told him the news. Dion having been a healer before he became the prince was refused entry because the healer didn't want a young father to be getting in the way former healer or no. Hours passed and everyone was beginning to get worried. Everyone had come back to the Glitter Palace to be present at the birth. Van, Hitomi, and three year old Kali and Folken where among the first to arrive. Hitomi and Van took turns at watching the twins while the other stayed for news about Kali. They had tried staying in the hall like Dion but the twins got bored quickly. Allen and Dawn were the next to arrive, they had just received permission from Asturia to be wed and were coming back to the Glitter Palace to ask Kali if it was alright it they stayed in her quarters in the palace after they wed. As soon as the news that Kali was in labor they rushed back and were now waiting with Van and Dion in the hall. Millerna and Dryden were soon to follow after Allen and Dawn. The last two to enter the hall were Maya and Draco for they had taken extra security precautions to guard the new born child and her mother.they may have been at peace for three years but there were still unhappy people, that didn't like the Starfires ruling again, and they might think the birth of the heir as a perfect time to strike. Maya and Draco wouldn't let this happen. Late at night the twins had fallen asleep and Hitomi and Van held them in their arms, the nurses and healer walked out into the hall.  
  
"Your Majesty, Your Highness." They bowed to the king and prince. "The princess is alright as is the heir. Her Highness is rather tired so I will allow her husband in first then if she feels up to it I will allow the others in for a short time." Everyone nodded and Dion walked into the room. There lying on the bed was his wife.looking quite tired, but her eyes sparkled and shone with happiness, she looked over at him and noticed that he was watching her, she motioned for him to come over. It was as he was walking that he noticed something, his beloved wife was holding not one but two bundles in her arms. He reached the side of her bed and sat down on it. "Twins?" He asked in disbelief. No wonder she was tired.  
  
"Twins." She replied.  
  
"I don't believe it. It is rare for twins to be born, and now not only does Van and Hitomi have a set but so do we."  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"Just like their mother." He kissed her on the forehead. He took his son from her arms. He had his flame red golden hair, and when he opened his eyes to look at his father Dion noticed that he had his mothers blue gray eyes. He looked down at his daughter and she had the same hair as her older brother, but her eyes were a tad more blue than gray. "Adam?" He asked his wife about the name for his son.  
  
"That's an Earth name." She said surprised.  
  
"My family came from Earth and Gaea, they were split up after the revolution. Adam was the name of one of my ancestors."  
  
"Adam it is then." She looked down at her daughter. Before now it seemed ridiculous to give twins names that were close together, but she had already chosen a name for her daughter and now it seemed right that their names should be somewhat similar. "Adora?"  
  
"Adora..." Dion tested the name out for his daughter. It seemed to fit her, as she was quite adorable. He smiled and looked down at his daughter "Adora." He said finally.  
  
Kali smiled. "May my father and the others come in now?"  
  
"Only if you don't over stress your self princess."  
  
"I won't now please let them in."  
  
The healer nodded and returned less than a minute with the king of Gaea, the king and queen of Fanalia and Asturia, Merle, Maya, Draco, Allen, and Dawn. Ryol walk over to his daughter.  
  
"Is there someone you would like to introduce to me daughter?"  
  
"Father this is my daughter Adora."  
  
Ryol took his granddaughter from his daughter. "Adora.welcome to the family."  
  
"Ryol." Ryol turned to Dion who had been standing behind him. "I would like to introduce the first born child of the Starfire house of Gaea, Adam."  
  
"Two?!" Everyone in the room gaped at the sight of a second set of twins.  
  
"Mama.Papa?" A small voice came from Van's arms. Van glared at Ryol for waking his daughter up.  
  
"It's all right Kai we're right here." Kai was Kali's nickname nobody knew where Folken had gotten it from he just started calling his older sister that one day and it stuck. Folken woke up almost right after his sister had. Hitomi and Van put the twins on the ground. Van looked down at them. "Would you like to see Princess Kali's children?"  
  
Folken and Kali tilted their heads at the same time and looked confused "Papa.I thought dat Kali only have one baby." Kai stated.  
  
"We all thought that too.but she had twins.a boy and girl.like you." Hitomi said. They looked at each other and nodded their heads "Alright but you have to be quiet ok?" Again they nodded. Van and Hitomi once again picked them up so they could see Adam and Adora. Kali was now holding young Adam while Dion held Adora.  
  
"Father they're so tiny."  
  
"Yes they are Folken but one day they'll grow and be strong like their mother and father."  
  
"Mama.when we grow up and we duel dem?" Kai looked at her mother hopefully. Hitomi looked at Van.  
  
"What they have to know how to defend themselves and Allen already agreed."  
  
"Kali too?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We'll talk about this later."  
  
"But mom." Kai tired to interrupt.  
  
"Your too young now we'll talk when your older."  
  
"Kali?"  
  
"Yes Merle?"  
  
"May I hold Adam?"  
  
"Of course." Kali handed Adam over to the cat woman.  
  
Millerna waked up to Dion. "May I hold Adora?" Dion handed Adora over to Millerna. "Oh she's so adorable. I suppose that's where you got her name?" Kali nodded.  
  
"Kali I'm sorry but we have to go." Van spoke and as the others turned their attention to Van and Hitomi they noticed that the twins had once again fallen asleep in their parents arms. Kali nodded and they left with the twins. Merle handed Adam back to Kali and followed Van and Hitomi to help with the twins. Allen took Adora from Millerna and walked over to Kali "Kali"  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"If you ever want I would be more than happy to teach Adam swordplay, when he's older."  
  
"I would like that every much, but there is a condition."  
  
Before waiting for Kali to continue Allen jumped in the answer to the condition he thought she would put. "Swordplay is dangerous I cannot teach it without danger"  
  
Kali cut him off "That I understand Allen the condition is that you teach Adora as well."  
  
"What?!" Dion looked like he was going to have kittens.  
  
"Dion I want both our children to be able to defend themselves Adam and Adora. They will not be some helpless pampered palace brats. After all I know swordplay and I make a fine princess."  
  
Dion relaxed slightly "Alright.do you agree Allen Adam and Adora?"  
  
Allen looked shocked at the very thought but then like Dion thought about Kali and agreed. Handing over Adora to her father everyone left the room. Cribs where brought into a small side room where the twins could stay for the time being.Kali tired of her ladies-in-waiting instructed them to look after the twins for the night so mother and father could rest.  
  
Kali sighed. "Kali.something wrong?"  
  
"No for once everything is right. I'm surrounded by my family; my father husband and now my twin children, and I can even see my feet." She laughed.  
  
"Kali I love you. I love Adam and Adora. Everything is perfect, here and now."  
  
"Indeed it is.may these days of peace last." She leaned over and blew out the last white candle in their room. Snuggled down on the bed with her husband. She knew wars would rage on the mystic moon now as they had for centuries before.and for once she was not caught up in it.she was here.and here all was peaceful.  
  
  
  
I can't believe it's over sniff I'm going to miss this story.it was my favorite of the ones I was writing. Avaris Sky, Jennifer, Domnu, and Aqua1332 thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. The two songs that I have in this chapter are Your Not Alone byYoko Kanno (Escaflowne Soundtrack) and One Heart by O-Town (Pokemon 2000 Movie). Any way as I was finishing this I thought maybe just maybe I might do something with Adam and Adora.like come on Adam, Adora and Folken and Kali.two sets of twins one Van and Hitomi's come on they would get into trouble. I dunno.anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed the story.  
  
~Avalon 


End file.
